Life or Death
by Bethe
Summary: Part 23 is up! Finally! Read and find out...
1. In the Beginning

LIFE OR DEATH  
  
PART 1: THE BEGINNING AND THE END  
  
by SpaceCadet  
  
The Centre  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
It was a beautiful June day in the modest-sized town of Blue Cove, Delaware. The buzz of children's voices could be heard as they played in the streets, content to enjoy their summer holidays. The smell of sizzling meat could be smelled as neighbors got together for barbecues and to have a good time. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the nice weather. Everyone, it seemed, except for one man. At the Centre, Broots sat, as usual, in front of his computer screen typing ferociously, looking for a lead, even a small one, on where Jarod might be. The office was small and windowless, showing no sign of the beautiful weather, or of the people enjoying themselves outside. The desk surrounding Broots was cluttered with not only paperwork and electronics, but also with an abundance of fast food wrappers and pop bottles, obvious evidence to anyone that Mr. Broots had been working for quite a stretch without much of a break. Broots knew that he couldn't afford to take a break. Due, he could guess, to Mr. Lyle's continued presence around her and her father, Miss Parker had been in an especially bad mood lately and he knew that if he didn't find a lead soon, Miss Parker would take her frustrations out on him. So he had sent his daughter to her godmother's for the weekend and had hunkered down to work. Many people would find this boring. But not Broots. He enjoyed his job (when he wasn't running for his life or sneaking into Raines' office) and despite his moral objections to what the Centre did, it paid extremely well, and most of the time he enjoyed working with Sydney and Miss Parker. So, he was quite content just to work quietly, checking out leads for hours on end.  
  
Broots was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice Miss Parker storm into the office angrily, with Sydney right behind her.  
  
"Broots" she shouted shrilly, making him jump and spew his bag of chips all over the place.  
  
"Wh... what is it?" he replied, attempting to clean the pieces of chip off the front of his pants.  
  
"Tell me we have a lead. Please. Anything."  
  
"Well, there's not really anything yet, but..."  
  
"Don't give me 'but' Broots. There's got to be something."  
  
Just then Broots computer beeped causing he, Parker and Sydney all to turn towards it. It beeped again. "Oh, hey wait I think I got something..."  
  
"What?" said Miss Parker bluntly.  
  
"Well, according to this, Jarod might be in Tulsa, Oklahoma working as a cop."  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go."  
  
"Yes, let's go." said a voice from the doorway.  
  
At the sound of the voice, Miss Parker shuddered slightly. Parker, Sydney and Broots all turned around to see Mr. Lyle standing in the doorway, looking very smug. Lyle had been a real pain lately, always sticking his nose into everything Miss Parker did. Miss Parker stepped towards him slowly and menacingly, as Sydney and Broots both backed away slightly.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Lyle. Have you been standing there the whole time?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Lyle replied. "All that matters is that you have a lead on Jarod, and I'm coming with you."  
  
"That won't be neccessary." Miss Parker cooly replied.  
  
"Oh I think it will be, Sis." Lyle shot back. "I'll call for the jet and pick up a couple of sweepers. See you on the plane."  
  
With that, he turned sharply and walked away, leaving Miss Parker to fume silently and turn to face Broots and Sydney. "Well, you heard the man, boys." she said quietly. "We're headed to Oklahoma."  
  
Outside of Jarod's Lair  
  
Tulsa, Oklahoma  
  
Outside of a small apartment building in downtown Tulsa, Jarod was quietly making his exit. His Pretend was now over, and he knew that Miss Parker and the Centre would find him soon, so he had no reason to stick around. His Pretend this time had been fairly easy. As a cop, he had come to Tulsa to try and find the truth about a fellow cop who had been shot during a mugging. Jarod uncovered that the cop was shot by one of his colleagues after he uncovered that the man took bribes. The mugging had been staged, and the crooked cop had claimed that the mugger had gotten away. But Jarod had proved otherwise. And now, he was moving on with the knowledge that he had helped the slain officers widow deal with the tragedy and find out what really happened to her husband and get justice. And now he was confident that a murderer would go to jail, and he would quietly slip away, as he always did. He didn't know that this time would be different.  
  
As Jarod ran briskly down the alleyway next to the apartment carrying his DSA's and a small duffelbag, he heard a gunshot ring out behind him. Thinking someone was in trouble, he turned around just in time to feel the full force of a bullet tear into his head. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious and bleeding profusely, as the gunman ran away unseen, leaving him there to die.  
  
Inside Jarod's Lair  
  
Tulsa Oklahoma  
  
Within three hours of getting the lead, Parker, Sydney, Broots and Lyle were examining Jarod's last lair accompanied by several stone-faced sweepers. Jarod's latest lodgings were small and cramped, but livable. 'This is a far cry from some of the dives he's lived in before, including the Centre' thought Miss Parker, almost smiling at the thought. The place had the look of being lived in recently, but Parker could tell it had been cleaned out. Jarod had left almost nothing behind. The only evidence he had even lived here at all was a Garfield Pez dispenser left behind on the desk in front of the window, with a note underneath.  
  
"Miss Parker,  
  
Don't forget- the truth can kill you or set you free.  
  
- Jarod"  
  
Sydney appeared to have seen the note too, because Parker noticed that he looked casually over in interest. "It's nothing, Syd. Your boy just left me a little goodbye note, that's all." said Parker quietly, pocketing the note and the dispenser in her long leather trenchcoat before Lyle could see them.  
  
Just in time, as Lyle sauntered over half a second later, peering out the window onto the fire escape. "What, Lyle? Do you actually think he's still out there. Jarod is nowhere near that stupid. Only you would even consider that possiblility, especially considering the evidence we've found. Jarod cleared out of this hole hours ago" Miss Parker barked.  
  
At this comment, Lyle got a devious look in his eyes, like he knew something she didn't. At the same time, though, he also looked slightly perplexed. "He may have cleared out but he left his DSA's behind."  
  
Lyle may as well have said that he had decided to give all of his worldly possessions to charity with the reaction he got. Broots dropped his 4000 dollar laptop on the floor with a thud, while Parker and Sydney both went as white as ghosts. "Lyle," said Miss Parker calmly, "You have to be mistaken. Jarod wouldn't do that. Those DSA's are his bargaining chip, and the key to his past. He needs them."  
  
"I'm not mistaken, Sis." replied Lyle, but then he paused to look out the window again. "At least, I don't think I am. I can see the case in the alleyway from here. Come look."  
  
Parker looked from where Lyle was standing and sure enough, there they were. The DSA's, just sitting there. "I'll be damned."  
  
Within minutes, all four of them were at the front of the door, running around the corner into the alley. But when they got there, none of them were prepared for what they found. "Oh my God," said Sydney solemnly. "Somebody call an ambulance."  
  
LIFE OR DEATH  
  
PART 2: A RACE AGAINST TIME  
  
Everyone stood there not knowing what to do, stunned by what they saw. "Well, why are you all just standing there? Somebody call an ambulance..." repeated Sydney. He still didn't move. Even Miss Parker could not move.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds, Parker, Broots and Lyle began to react. Parker tentatively walked over and leaned down to check his pulse. Lyle took out his phone and began dialing. Broots said "Excuse me" very quietly and stepped away for a second to throw up on the pavement. Sydney still did not move.  
  
As Lyle's phone rang, he casually asked Miss Parker "Is he still alive?"  
  
All of Miss Parker's attention had been focused on Jarod's wrist so when she looked up to reply to Lyle, she shuddered and had to turn away at the gruesome scene in front of her to look directly at Lyle. "Yes. Yes he is Lyle. Barely, if you care... We have to get him to a hospital." Her comment hung in the air for a moment, giving it time to sink in. "I'm on it." he replied.  
  
Miss Parker noticed that Sydney still hadn't moved. She got up slowly and walked towards him, genuinely concerned. "Syd..." she said. "Are you OK?"  
  
For a moment it looked as though he was still in shock. Finally, he carefully and slowly answered "Yes, Miss Parker. I'm fine. I think it's Jarod we should be worried about right now." He looked as though he was about to start sobbing right there in the alley.  
  
"Yeah, I know Syd. I just wanted to make sure you were still with us." replied Miss Parker.  
  
Their conversation was cut short when Miss Parker heard who Lyle was talking to.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Miss Parker shouted. "There is no way in hell that we are taking him back to the Centre now. Not like this. We have to get him to a hospital!" She ripped his phone out of his hand mid- conversation. It fell hard on the pavement and shattered into several pieces.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Lyle yelled. "I was getting a Centre helicopter to come pick us up and take him to the Centre infirmary. That's what you said, 'Get him to a hospital'. That's what I was doing! Did you have something else in mind?"  
  
"Yes," replied Miss Parker, quickly covering for her moment of weakness. "We take him to a closer hospital. He may not make it to the Centre."  
  
"The chopper could make it here in 10 minutes," replied Lyle. "It would take me that long just to get through to 911. Besides, the helicopter would have paramedics and doctors on board. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to let the Centre's greatest asset die Parker? Believe me when I tell you that the Centre doctors will take way better care of him than any hospital you could possibly get him to."  
  
Parker looked at Sydney who still looked not quite all there. Then she looked at Broots who was leaning against the brick looking very sick. It looked as though the decision would be up to her. She shot a glance at Jarod, but again had to turn away in anger and sadness. Tentatively, she took her phone out of her purse and handed it to Lyle. "Here, you can use my phone."  
  
"No," said Sydney quietly.  
  
"What?" said Parker, while Lyle dialed.  
  
"No," Sydney said again. "You can't let them do this, Miss Parker. He can't go back to the Centre like this." As he said this, he began to cry. "He could die. And even if he lives..." His words stung Miss Parker worse than anything anyone had ever said to her. Even Lyle looked almost upset while giving the Centre their location.  
  
"Syd, we haven't got much of a choice."  
  
Sydney was quiet for a few moments, obviously realizing that there was no real argument left. In silence, the four of them stood there, with Parker occasionally checking Jarod's pulse until the helicopter arrived and the paramedics moved him to a stretcher and strapped him in. Then they quickly began hooking him up to machines that would monitor his life signs and the helicopter took off.  
  
Once the helicopter took off, everyone except the paramedics sat in silence, listening to the beeping of the monitors and the beating of the propeller. Meanwhile, the paramedics discussed Jarod's condition in terms that noone else there except perhaps Sydney could understand. Parker noticed that Sydney held Jarod's hand the whole way there. About five minutes from Blue Cove, Miss Parker's heart skipped a beat as the monitors went crazy and the paramedics informed them that Jarod might not even make it back to the Centre. They asked the four of them questions while they frantically tried to keep him alive about how long he'd been out there, what exactly had happened and did he he have any medical conditions they should know about. They didn't know the answers to any of the questions except the last. At this point Sydney began reciting Jarod's entire medical history and Broots began to chant "Oh my God" over and over. Normally Parker would have told him to shut up, but she was very close to behaving the same way herself. The paramedics stabilized him and they finally landed at the Centre, where Jarod was rushed into the building with Sydney, Parker and Broots following close behind. The paramedics informed them that he would be going into surgery immediately.  
  
Sydney still held Jarod's hand the whole way into the Centre, but the three of them were stopped at an elevator by Mr. Parker, who was flanked by two sweepers. "Angel!" he said happily. Miss Parker was shocked that he seemed so upbeat.  
  
"Daddy. I see you've heard the news. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I'm here to make sure that the Centre's prize possession doesn't die, obviously." he said.  
  
"We have to..." said Miss Parker nervously, "We have to stay with Jarod Daddy. We're worried about him we want to make sure he's all right. You have to let us through."  
  
"Sorry, no can do Pumpkin. The three of you should head home for the night. I'm giving you all the night off. When you come back tomorrow Jarod should be out of surgery and you can see him them."  
  
"But Mr. Parker..." interrupted Sydney, more composed, but looking very worried.  
  
"No buts Sydney. Take the night off. You too Mr. Broots. I'll see you all tomorrow." Mr. Parker said, completely dismissive as he stepped into the elevator and followed the paramedics up, leaving the sweepers behind. Miss Parker tried to push her way through them but they wouldn't let her. She decided against trying again and reached in her pockets for her car keys, coming up with Jarod's Pez dispenser. She began to cry, but stopped herself, focusing on the trinket for a moment. Finally she put it back in her pocket and turned to Sydney.  
  
"Come on Syd. We can come back tomorrow," she said without emotion. Sydney gave one last hopeful glance at the elevator before he turned around and followed Miss Parker and Broots out of the building.  
  
LIFE OR DEATH  
  
PART 3: MOMENTS OF WEAKNESS  
  
From the moment Parker stepped out of the Centre doors and stepped into her car, she felt as if time had slowed to a stand-still. The drive home seemed like it took hours, even though Parker's house wasn't far away. When she finally walked through the door of her house, the only thing she could do was collapse instinctively onto her couch and sob uncontrollably. She wept openly for hours, unable to stop herself no matter how much she tried. She hated to admit it to herself, but she was scared. She was genuinely scared not just for Jarod, but for Sydney. She knew that if something were to happen to Jarod, Sydney would never get over it. It would crush him. If only there was something more she could have done...  
  
The next morning, as early as was possible, it was a completely different Parker who walked through the doors to her fathers office. She had shed her tears and then pushed her emotions back inside her, making sure that she was calm, cool and composed. She didn't want to show any weakness, not only in front of her father but in front of Sydney. She needed to be strong for him, to keep him going no matter what happened. As she entered his office, he looked up at her, jovial as always. "Angel!" he exclaimed. "I was just going to see if you were in. We have to have a talk."  
  
"I want to see Jarod, Daddy." she stated very clearly, not wanting to waste any time. Her father seemed taken aback at her abruptness.  
  
"Did you hear me?" she asked. At this his broad grin disappeared, and he looked more concerned.  
  
"Sweetheart, why don't we go out and get a big breakfast at Lowell's Diner this morning. It's so beautiful out after all." he replied, obviously trying to avoid the question. Parker's stomach did a flip-flop.  
  
"Lowell's Diner, Daddy. But we haven't eaten there since Mom..." she trailed off, as a realization hit her.  
  
"Angel..." her father began. "I just think that maybe it might be a good idea today."  
  
"Daddy I want to see Jarod. Right now." said Miss Parker sternly, feeling as though she would collapse.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that might not be possible, Angel." he replied, causing Parker to force her tears back. "Jarod... well he didn't make it through the surgery. He died last night from massive head trauma."  
  
Hearing this, Parker couldn't hold back anymore. She stifled a cry before telling her father to excuse her and bolting for a bathroom in which to throw up. She locked herself in a stall and sobbed to no end, not caring about anything- the Centre, her father, her job. She only thought about Jarod and all that he had been through in his life, all the pain that the Centre had caused him- that SHE had caused him. Then she thought about Sydney. 'Oh my God..." she thought. Then she sobbed some more.  
  
What must have been several hours later -she hadn't been keeping track- she heard the door creak open and someone enter the bathroom. "He... hello?" said a raw quiet voice slowly. "Miss Parker?" It was Broots. He could hear her wracked sobs from inside the stall.  
  
"B...broots..." said Miss Parker between moans, "This is a ladies room."  
  
"Yeah... I, I know..." he said breaking down himself. "I had to find you. To make... to make sure you're ok."  
  
His concern touched her deeply, causing her to break down again. "Will... will you come out?" he said next, leaning down against the door to sit on the floor.  
  
"No." she replied, her voice almost a whisper.  
  
"OK." he said, and he left it at that.  
  
They sat there, the two of them in the ladies room for the rest of the day sharing in each other's grief. Broots had never seen this side of Parker before, and he hoped he would never have to again. It hurt him, but also scared him to see Parker like this. She had always been the one he had looked up to for her cool headedness and her strengh. He didn't blame her for being upset though. Broots had only known Jarod for a short time and only met him twice but he had had a deep respect for the man who helped him so many times. Without Jarod, he wouldn't have Debbie. He was so thankful for that. Jarod had helped him, even though he had chased him for so long, and now Broots would never be able to pay back the favour. So, he sat there with Parker in silence for hours on end while the rest of the Centre's employees worked on as usual.  
  
There was one other person for whom the day was not business as usual though. Several floors below Broots and Parker in a cluttered white room, Sydney sat in a desk chair watching a projection play out on a screen attached to the wall. As he watched the specifications of one of Jarod's old sims play out in front of him, surrounded by souvenirs of Jarod's time at the Centre, he remembered all the pain that Jarod had experienced as a child. He remembered all the ways he had let him down, had failed to protect him, had lied to him. He couldn't bring himself to cry, because he couldn't believe that Jarod was really dead. He simply couldn't. He had trained him better than that. After all the things that Jarod had survived in his life Sydney could not believe that he had been taken down by something as simple as a bullet. No, Sydney was certain that Jarod was still alive. He had to be.  
  
The Centre  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
SL-27  
  
Far below the Centre, there was a place that very few people in the Centre knew about, and even fewer had been in, a cold clean hallway with doors leading to equally cold, clean rooms. This area was separated from the charred remains of Mr. Raines' former labs by large steel walls. Dr. Cox sat in one room, a small sanitized hospital room in a chair next to the cold, still form of Jarod. He was hooked up to many different machines and tubes ran in and out of him. His eyes were taped shut, and there was a large machine hooked up to breath for him. His head was wrapped tightly in gauze bandages. The only sound in the room was the steady beeps of his heart monitor and the humming of the machines. Slowly, Dr. Cox took his hand and a small grin crept over his face. His eyes lit up with anticipation. "Jarod," he said quietly. "You and I are going to have a lot of fun together..." 


	2. Something Rotten in the State of Delawar...

LIFE OR DEATH Part 4: Something Rotten in the State of Delaware  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi y'all. If the title of this story looks familiar, that's because the first parts are from a different author. The previous author, SpaceCadet, decided to stop writing fanfic for The Pretender. I got permission from her to pick it back up because the story line interested me. I really don't know where it's going to end up. I'm just going to let it take me for a ride. I hope y'all enjoy---Samantha  
  
  
  
The Centre. Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Three Months Later  
  
Parker stormed down the pristine hallway, her stilettos clicking ominously. She pushed open the heavy glass doors and walked into her father's office. The Chairman turned towards her absentmindedly and looked up.  
  
"Daddy, why didn't you tell me about this?" she demanded icily. Her father blinked, and then a look of recognition appeared on his face.  
  
"Oh, Angel, I thought you needed a vacation. These past few months have been so stressful lately, on you and the rest of the team. I thought a couple of weeks on a resort would do you wonders." He smiled pleasantly. Parker relaxed slightly, but she still smelled something fishy. Since when did her father ever send her on a vacation without his own hidden agenda? But, for appearance's sake, she smiled back. She walked over to his desk and lightly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy. That was thoughtful of you. I'm going to lunch now, if you'd like to join me," she offered, knowing what his response would be. Mr. Parker looked around at the papers on his desk and the stack of file folders on a table not too far away.  
  
"I'm sorry, Angel, but it's business as usual for me. You go and have a nice lunch." Parker nodded almost imperceptibly. She turned and walked out of his office. As soon as she was away from the glass doors, she picked up the pace and stormed off to Sydney's office.  
  
"Syd!" she barked, causing the older man to spill coffee on his crisp, white shirt.  
  
"Now, Parker. Was that really necessary?" he asked with that genteel accent of his. He smiled pleasantly, which immediately disarmed Parker. She sat down across from him with a sigh and rubbed her forehead with a hand.  
  
"Syd, Daddy's sending me away for a few weeks, and I don't know why. He's using the excuse of my 'stress', but I don't buy that bull." She looked up at the aging man and pleaded with her eyes.  
  
"Why does he want me out of his way, Syd?" The kindly psychologist shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, Miss Parker. But, apparently he wants Broots and I out of his way too, for he's sending us on a 'vacation' as well. I don't know what your father is thinking, but something is not right here." The two shared a look before Parker spoke up.  
  
"All right, Syd. Maybe I should stop wondering about my father's ulterior motives and just enjoy the freaking vacation." She chuckled deeply. Sydney nodded.  
  
"Maybe you should, Parker. It certainly would do you good to relax for a few weeks. There's no doubt that it would benefit your ulcer. Enjoy yourself. I know that I'm going to enjoy myself on this unexpected gift." Parker nodded. She let her eyes drop to his desk for a bit. When they fell on his picture of Jarod, she stiffened slightly. She picked up the silver frame and let her gaze linger on his face.  
  
"Parker, if you ever need to talk about-" Sydney stopped at a look from the woman across from him. He sighed and continued.  
  
"Just remember, I'm here." Parker's eyes softened slightly, then moved back to take in the picture of Jarod. She gently placed the frame back on Sydney's desk, stood up, and walked out of his office without saying a word.  
  
SL27  
  
"How is he progressing?" rasped Raines. Cox looked at him.  
  
"Slowly. Very slowly. I'm still not sure if he'll live once off the respirator." They both looked at the still body on the bed.  
  
"As long as we make sure we harvest enough samples from him, it matters not whether he lives or dies," commented Raines, "our job will be finished once that task is complete." Cox nodded. He stood in silence as Raines departed from the room, his tank squeaking behind him. Cox then moved to check his patient's vitals.  
  
A pair of eyes watched silently from a ventilation duct. Angelo looked away and quietly crept back to his room. He knew he had to tell Daughter. And soon! 


	3. Priorities Change

LIFE OR DEATH Part 5: Priorities Change  
  
Disclaimer: The Pretender does not belong to me, but it does belong to TNT at the moment.  
  
Author's Note: I had no idea where I wanted to go with this after I wrote that last chapter. Now, I have an inkling, but it's still going to be a ride. I really hope that this chapter isn't too terrible! ^_^ Oh yeah, the thoughts of the characters are noted by a hyphen or dash, whatever you call it. --Samantha  
  
  
  
Parker's Office  
  
Parker sat at her desk, staring blankly at her Caesar's salad. She played with her food, something she did only when she was deep in thought. Jarod weighed heavily on her mind. -How dare you, Jarod. How dare you die when I had so much to say!-she mentally cursed his bad timing. His face appeared in her mind. Tears began to form in her eyes at the mental picture. His deep brown eyes were glittering, his smile one of pure joy. It was a look Parker rarely saw. She would have given anything to be able to see it again, just once.  
  
"Daughter." Parker jumped. The whispered voice brought her out of her far off place and focused her back on the present.  
  
"Angelo?" she asked, questions in her eyes. The boyish man looked straight at her before he spoke again.  
  
"Don't be sad. Jarod need help," he murmured, just loud enough so that the taps couldn't detect him. Parker looked upward before closing her eyes against the rush of tears that threatened to spill over at the mention of his name.  
  
"Angelo," she whispered painfully, "he's dead. He doesn't need help anymore." She opened her eyes in time to see Angelo shaking his head.  
  
"No, Daughter. He alive. I see him. Cox keep him." Parker was dumbfounded. She didn't know whether or not to believe him.  
  
"Where?" she asked in a gravelly voice.  
  
  
  
SL27  
  
Parker looked around nervously, not wanting to get caught. She knew that if someone did happen to find her there, her father would not be very happy. And that was an understatement.  
  
Angelo crawled in front of her, leading the way to Jarod's comatose body. Suddenly, he stopped. He moved out of the way so Parker could see through the vent covering.  
  
She looked at Angelo, unsure of if she really wanted to see. She moved forward slowly and peered through the grate. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
Sure enough, there lay Jarod. He was hooked up to many tubes and wires, and his head was bandaged with thick, white gauze. But it was Jarod; a living, breathing Jarod! She covered her mouth with a trembling hand, not wanting to cry. She sat for a long time, just watching Jarod's face, and his chest, which was rising and falling rhythmically. She looked at Angelo after a while. She nodded her thanks, then moved back the way she came. Angelo sat alone, looking at Jarod.  
  
  
  
Parker's Office  
  
Parker chewed her lower lip nervously. She didn't know what to do. Should she go along with the Centre's actions, and let him stay down there in that horrid place? Or, should she try to get him out? Maybe the better question was what did she want for herself? Did she want to stay on at the Centre, doing the same terrible things? Or, did she want a new life; a new life with Jarod?  
  
She held her head in her hands, working not to sob. Then, almost as if in a vision, her mother was standing in front of her. Catherine placed a hand on her daughter's shaking shoulder and waited. Parker looked up with tears falling down her cheeks. Looking into a face that was nearly identical to her own, she whispered incredulously, "Mamma?" Her mother's voice seemed to float out of a dream.  
  
"Yes, baby. I'm here. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, sweetie. And also, that I know you'll do the right thing. . . ." the voice faded away, as did the image before her. Parker sat straight up in her chair, her eyes frantically darting back and forth over the room. She absently wiped her tears away. She knew what she had to do.  
  
Parker marched off once more to Sydney's office. 


	4. A Simple Plan

LIFE OR DEATH Part 6: A Simple Plan.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I am making them my toys for the time being. I promise I'll put them back where I found them.  
  
Author's Note: I just wanted to thank all you readers who are supporting my picking up of the series. It's really propelling me to write more. I'm having writer's block on another fic that I'm beginning to work on, so this is good to fill the time and express some repressed creativity.  
  
  
  
Sydney's Office  
  
"Parker, what is the problem? You've been here twice today," Sydney stated softly. Parker sat down across from the older man. She rubbed her face and sighed before starting.  
  
"I know that this will be hard to believe. I'm not sure that I totally believe in it either. But. . ." she paused as she took a shuddering breath, "Jarod is still alive. They're keeping him down in SL27. He's comatose, but alive all the same." She stopped to gauge his reaction.  
  
Sydney struggled to keep his own tears in. Jarod was alive! He had never given up a hope, but it had been hard to keep believing as he did for three months without proof. Now he had it.  
  
"Parker, are you absolutely sure?" he asked, working to restrain his joy. When her dark head nodded, his eyes closed in relief.  
  
"Sydney. . .Sydney?" Parker asked after a few minutes, attempting to get his attention. Once the older man looked up, Parker continued.  
  
"We-I-need to do something. He doesn't belong here, Syd. We both know that. He needs proper care. I have this feeling that he's down there for a reason, for a purpose. And once that purpose is fulfilled, he's not needed anymore. So, they'll get rid of him." Tears were standing still in her eyes at that moment. She tried with all her might to keep them in, and succeeded. She cleared her throat, looked down for a second, and passed her hand over her face. Once she looked back up, she was Miss Parker, Ice Queen again. She firmly set her jaw and whispered coolly, "We need a plan, Freud. And quick. We've got one week before our vacations. I'm getting this suspicion that something big will happen then, while we're gone. Get together with Broots and Angelo. Tell no one else. Got it?" Sydney nodded.  
  
"I also want surveillance down there. I want to see what the good doctor is up to. If Cox so much as picks his nose, I want to know about it." Parker sent Sydney a look that conveyed a small bit of warmth. He nodded again, this time less perceptibly. Parker turned on her heel and walked out of his office briskly.  
  
Sydney slumped in his chair in relief.  
  
  
  
SL27 Two Days Later  
  
Sydney and Broots sat in the ventilation shaft, watching the unconscious Jarod. The older man watched as Broots placed a miniscule camera just outside the vent. This camera was so small that the human eye couldn't detect it against the wall, which was the same color as the camera.  
  
Sydney held back tears as he turned his gaze towards Jarod once more. The young man had been through so much in only a short time. Sydney only wanted happiness for him. The plan Broots had designed would hopefully provide that happiness, even if it was thirty years too late.  
  
"Syd," whispered Broots' tremulous voice. The grayed man looked over to the balding one.  
  
"Yes, Broots?" he whispered back.  
  
"The-the camera's up. W-we should go," he stammered after licking his lips nervously. Sydney nodded. Slowly, and quietly, the two made their way back up to the main levels. The image of Jarod, his strong and crafty Jarod, hooked up to all those tubes and wires was burned into his memory. But Sydney smiled. The monkey who got away once was about to get away again. This time with the help of the man in the yellow hat. 


	5. Come Away With Me

LIFE OR DEATH Part 7: Come Away With Me  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THEM!!! THEY'RE ALL MINE!!!! MWA-HAHAHA! * slaps herself and clears throat * Okay, disregard all that. TNT owns the Pretender (lucky stiffs) and I'm simply borrowing them for as long as they'll have me. * smiles sweetly *  
  
Author's Note: Pardon that disclaimer. I watched an episode of tP today for the first time in a long time, and just about peed my pants at the all- encompassing hotness that Jarod (excuse me, Michael T. Weiss) possesses, and at the iciness of my hero, Miss Parker. I got the title of this chapter from a Norah Jones song. She's a really good singer. If you guys want the lyrics, just request it in a review, and I'll post the lyrics sometime. Really, the concept has nothing to do with the story, only the title of the song has some relation to it. Anywho, on with the story! ---Samantha  
  
  
  
  
  
SL27  
  
Silence resounded in the near-empty sublevel like a gong. It was almost deafening. -Funny how silence can be so loud, isn't it ?- Parker thought to herself. She almost chuckled at her inner statement. It was so like something for Jarod to say. Swallowing hard, she refocused on the task at hand. She looked at her watch impatiently. All she had to do was wait until the sedative that had been slipped into the guard's drink take effect. Then, she would quickly hook Jarod up to a portable life support machine and carry him to the ventilation shaft. After that, Angelo would help her get him safely outside using one of Jarod's own previous escape routes. Then, Parker would take Jarod to her home until the next day, when she would be leaving for her vacation.  
  
She smiled when she heard a thump break the quiet. Swiftly, she moved to his unconscious form. She deftly hooked him up to the machine, then set to the more complicated task at hand. She had no idea how she was supposed to lift Jarod. She sighed and closed her eyes in concentration as she moved her hands underneath his body. -Biting off more than you can chew. That's always the way, isn't it, Parker?- she thought sourly. All of a sudden, she heard a click behind her.  
  
"Turn around, Miss Parker," came a voice that was so familiar to her ears.  
  
"Sam, this isn't what you think," she immediately commented. He shoved the barrel of his gun to her back and waited. Slowly and reluctantly, she turned around. She watched as he aimed the gun at her chest. Parker swallowed and whispered, "C'mon, Sam. Let me save him. Do the right thing." She closed her eyes and waited for his hands to grab her arms and drag her upstairs to Raines.  
  
After a few moments, she heard a grunting sound. So she opened one eye, then the other. Sam stood before her, holding Jarod. He looked at her squarely and asked, "Where am I taking him?  
  
  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Somewhere in Montana  
  
"Wow, Miss Parker. I must say that I never imagined we could pull this off," murmured Broots. Sydney merely chuckled and took another pull of his creamy hot chocolate.  
  
"You can do almost anything if you set your mind to it, Broots," Parker replied cheesily, while raising her eyebrows to give her that innocent appearance. She shook her head and downed another shot of Pepto-Bismol.  
  
The three had decided to spend their vacation in Montana, even though the Centre thought Sydney was in Chicago and Parker was in the Outer Banks of North Carolina. Parker had thought it would be best if they all stayed with Jarod. She was swiftly beginning to regret that decision. She longed for sandy beaches, melodious surf, and hot cabana boys named Enrique. Not snow, freezing cold weather, and her co-workers. She sighed and left the large den.  
  
She made her way to Jarod's room. Once inside, she sat down and rubbed her forehead. Jarod was off the machine now. It looked like he was on a path to recovery. Parker looked at his still form and felt envious of him for the first time. He was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the events surrounding him. She closed her eyes again and leaned forward, placing resting her head next to one of Jarod's hands on the bed. She laid one of her hands on top of his as she sighed. Sniffing, she felt a tear slide down her cheek before she fell asleep. 


	6. Abre Los Ojos

LIFE OR DEATH  
  
Part 8: Abre Los Ojos  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Never claimed to. 'Nuff said.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long to get an update for this fic, but I got a sudden burst of inspiration for my other Pretender fic, called "Fragile As a Leaf In Autumn, Strong As the Tree Carrying the Leaf", which is the sequel to my "Breakdown" series. *censor comes out and clobbers her over the head with a club and says "No shameless plugging!!!" Um.sorry about that. Oh well, enjoy!  
  
AN2: Oh yeah, the title came from a Spanish movie by the same name. I've never seen that movie, but I have seen Vanilla Sky, which was inspired by that movie. K, now, enjoy!  
  
. . . . . Abre Los Ojos . . . . .  
  
The faint scent of vanilla drifted to his nose, pulling him out of the darkness. Forcing his eyes open, he squinted against the sudden change of light. He blinked a few times and swallowed before taking in his surroundings. He froze when he felt someone's warm breath being exhaled onto his hand. He slowly and carefully turned his head to see who was in the room with him. His heart nearly stopped upon seeing none other than the dark head of Miss Parker laying right beside his hand.  
  
Jarod scrambled to collect his thoughts. He closed his eyes while wondering what to do. He heard her sniffle, and he opened his eyes to look at her. She didn't awaken, but she sniffled again and nuzzled her nose against the side of his hand. The rising sun caught the auburn glints in her hair and cast a golden glow onto her creamy skin. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. His breath caught in his throat when she nuzzled his hand again and murmured something.  
  
"Open your eyes," she murmured louder. The hand that wasn't resting on Jarod's began to flutter on the bedspread. Her face screwed up with emotion as a few tears somehow squeezed their way through her tightly shut lids. She whispered, "No. No, no!" Her face relaxed as her lips began to tremble. Her brow furrowed as her voice became a crescendo shouting, "Open your eyes!"  
  
As if she intended the command for herself, she opened her own eyes and panted for breath. She kept her head on the mattress, trying to bring herself out of the nightmare, when she felt something stroking the back of her hand. Her gaze shifted to see Jarod's thumb moving back and forth over her hand in a soothing gesture.  
  
She sat straight up, still resting her hand on his, and found his warm brown eyes looking upon her with concern. Her breathing settled down as she relaxed.  
  
"Jarod," she whispered, "you're awake." He nodded as much as his still- injured head would allow. She murmured breathlessly, "We. . . . I was so worried that you would never open your eyes again."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that anymore, do you?" he asked, his voice weak from lack of use. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No, you're okay. I was becoming afraid that you wouldn't wake up before the three of us had to go back," she remarked, causing Jarod's face to take on a look of panic. She caught his expression and quickly commented, "You're not going anywhere. Syd, Broots, and I will return to the Centre without you. Since you're awake, you can stay here without supervision. We have, however, hired a nurse to come and take care of you until you're fully healed. Then you're free to go," she ended with a whisper, looking at her feet.  
  
He couldn't believe it! Ice Queen Parker was letting him go free? After a momentary elation, his mood dropped when he realized exactly what that would mean. He could see on Parker's face that she knew as well: no further contact. With any of them. The man who had been his mentor, the very man who Jarod had considered like a father, could no longer be a part of his life. He couldn't drop obvious clues to the stuttering and balding techie who had gained a soft spot in his heart. And he would no longer be chased by a woman who, as a little girl, had given him his first kiss. The bonds he had developed with "the three stooges", as he so affectionately called them, had to be broken, for the common good.  
  
"Parker, why are you letting me go? It's not what you were trained to do. It's not what you were raised to do," he whispered, almost half-hoping that she'd change her mind.  
  
"Open your eyes, Jarod," she scoffed, "it's getting ridiculous. You don't belong at the Centre."  
  
"Neither do you," he retorted, "you should be able to spread your wings and fly. But instead, you're kept there in that horrific cage. Parker, when was the last time you experienced pure and simple joy?" he croaked. Silent for a moment, Parker's eyes met his before falling to the floor again. She stood up, extracting her hand from Jarod's hold.  
  
"It's too late, Jarod. I wouldn't know what to do in that big outside world. I can't leave. It's the only home I've ever known. But you're out. Thank me, and get on with life." She cleared her throat and exited the room silently, closing the door behind her.  
  
Jarod let his resolve falter momentarily after she'd left. Then, he smiled to himself and whispered, "Maybe it's time for you to open your eyes, Parker. You never know what you'll see." Fatigue washed over him as he slowly succumbed to the bliss of slumber while the day proceeded all around him. 


	7. Baby, It's Cold Outside

LIFE OR DEATH  
  
Part 9: Baby, It's Cold Outside  
  
Disclaimer: No, Jarod is not my slave. . .although. . .NO! Anywho, yadda yadda yadda, you know the spiel.  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! Sorry for the long period of time in between updates. I got swamped with homework, and a nasty case of writer's block didn't help much either. In response to all the reviews I've received so far: thank you so much for reviewing. They really do make my day, whether bad or good. And I also thank you all for sending in constructive criticism, and not flames. To gemini006007: I know that the chapters are very short, but that was the format the original author chose to use. I just kind of fell into it, and now I'm not used to writing epics anymore. Hopefully, I'll be able to write more than just short bursts. So I think they might get longer soon. Well, I'm kind of stuck again. I only have a general idea of where this could go, but I'm working on it. Having two other fics besides this one that I have to keep updating, and the possibility of another one rambling around somewhere in that tin can of mine, I'm kinda busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
Montana  
  
Sydney sat alone in the den of the cabin, watching the snow lazily drift from the sky to the ground. He sipped his hot cocoa and sighed as he meditated on the events of the past week.  
  
When Jarod had woken up, Sydney was ecstatic inside. Then things had become difficult. Jarod was none too happy that he would have to give up the people who were dear to him. And on top of that, he kept pestering Miss Parker, almost to the point of harassment. Poor Broots didn't know how to behave around the two, for fear of setting one of them off.  
  
-I wonder how I can get them back on better terms,- he wondered. He took another pull of his cocoa, and noticed that the snow was falling more heavily now. He had heard reports of a blizzard that would be coming soon when he was last in town. Now, he realized that that blizzard would be either today or tomorrow. He also realized that they did not have enough provisions in case a blizzard actually did happen, shutting them in their cabin for days. Sydney stretched, then rose from his position on the couch as he went to throw together a list of essentials that they had to buy before the blizzard came.  
  
"S-Syd, why are you up so early?" Broots murmured sleepily as he stumbled into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and then looked at the older man.  
  
"I was just enjoying the morning. But, I fear a blizzard is on the way, and we need many things. I was just about to head into town. Do you wish to join me, Broots?" he asked quietly while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, sir," he replied, inwardly thankful that he wouldn't be left alone with Benedick and Beatrice, as he had come to think of the sparring pair in recent days. Their volleys of wit and sarcasm had caused Broots' head to spin. He went to get his coat and joined Syd in walking out the door.  
  
  
  
Four Hours Later  
  
Jarod dropped the note Sydney had left for them back on the counter. He rubbed his eyes and went to the refrigerator to look for some orange juice. He poured himself a glass and sat down at the table, watching the snow fall. After a few minutes, a rumpled looking Miss Parker trudged into the kitchen and headed straight for the refrigerator. She poured herself a glass of orange juice as well and sat across from Jarod, still not really awake.  
  
Jarod covertly took in her appearance. Her hair was slightly mussed up, but very natural-looking. She had no makeup on, but she looked better for the lack of it. Her cheeks were flushed from sleep. Parker's eyes were a stony blue as they gazed out the window, mesmerized by the falling snow. She was wearing a white baby tee and blue baggy cotton drawstring PJ pants. She took a sip from the glass, then set it down on the tabletop and turned it with her left hand. She then put her hands behind her head and arched her back in the process of stretching. She then noticed Jarod's presence. She kept her hands behind her head, and she sank lower into her chair until she was practically slouching. She rested one knee against the edge of the table and smiled faintly.  
  
"Morning," she said in a gravelly voice. Jarod nodded his reply. She inhaled deeply. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" she asked as her eyes drifted back to the window. Without waiting for his reply, she got up and walked over to the window. The ground was already covered in a thick carpet of white. She turned her head back to Jarod and murmured, "I wanna play in the snow." She hesitated, then asked, "Wanna come?"  
  
Even as she was arching her eyebrow in anticipation of his response, Parker's insides were screaming at her. This was so out of character for her. But part of her didn't care. She wanted to have the fun that was denied her in her childhood. And having fun alone was no fun at all. -Jarod's convenient,- she convinced herself. She heard Jarod clear his throat and reply, "Sure, I'll come." She smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
"What should we name them?" Parker asked as her breath created thick clouds with each exhalation. Jarod shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." The pair considered the snowmen that they had just constructed. "How 'bout this," he suggested, "I'll name yours and you name mine." After a brief contemplation, Parker nodded. She moved around to his snowman and inspected it carefully.  
  
While Jarod was supposed to be examining her snowman, or snowwoman, to be exact, he took in Parker's appearance. She was wearing black track pants and an oversized sweatshirt that was layered over short and long-sleeved tees. She had a white sock beanie atop her dark head, and black fleece gloves on her hands. Her eyes were actually glittering with happiness. This was a side of her that he hadn't seen in a long time, if ever.  
  
"Pippin!" she declared, "This looks like a 'Fool of a Took' if I've ever seen one." Jarod had to laugh, for she hit it right on the nose. He had recently become acquainted with the works of J.R.R. Tolkien, and his snowman did resemble a hobbit, feet and all. He then set to inspecting her snowwoman. Then a spark entered into his eyes.  
  
"Michaela," he murmured.  
  
"What?" Parker turned around as if she'd been addressed, then turned slightly red. She looked at her feet. "You remembered?" she asked. Jarod nodded.  
  
"Of course, I remember. And it's the perfect name for this snowwoman. She looks like you," he whispered, smiling. He turned and watched the snow fall. Then he felt something cold, and very wet, hit the back of his neck. Slowly, he reached his hand back and touched the spot. Sure enough, his fingers came off with clumps of snow on them. He faced her abruptly and saw the devilish look in her face before getting pelted with another snowball in the face.  
  
"I'm gonna get you!" he growled as he scooped a handful of snow and molded it into a ball before throwing it at her. She shrieked, and the war was on. They covered the whole yard in their chase. For once, they both had turns being the hunter, and the hunted. It was a fairly new, but exhilarating experience for Parker.  
  
She was more experienced in the art of snowball wars, so she hit him much more often than he hit her. But soon, they were both equally wet, and equally cold. Jarod gave up all pretenses of a snowball fight and began to simply chase her around the yard. Parker dropped the snow in her hands and ran from him, shouting in excitement.  
  
Suddenly, Parker found herself facedown on the ground. She rolled over and sat on her rear. Jarod caught up with her and stopped, trying to catch his breath. He extended a hand for her. She grabbed it and attempted to stand up. But her feet caught the patch of ice that had caused her to fall earlier. This time, she brought Jarod down on top of her. After they'd stopped laughing, the two looked into each other's eyes for a stretch of silence.  
  
Jarod swallowed hard. He hadn't planned for this moment to happen. He had only wanted a fun day with Parker. But his attraction for her had been growing ever since he'd seen her when he became conscious. Her eyes widened slightly as he involuntarily lowered his head. Inches before their lips met, however, Parker turned her head to the side, and Jarod hung his head while closing his eyes. He pushed himself up off the ground and carefully stood up. Parker stood up as well and made a beeline for the cabin, anger beginning to fill her being.  
  
"You should have known better, Parker," she whispered ferociously to herself.  
  
Jarod watched her storm off, wondering why he had to screw things up all the time. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and took a walk. It would have to be a short one, because the snow was coming down even harder than before. 


	8. Like a Circle

LIFE OR DEATH  
  
Part 10: Like a Circle  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. . .not gonna say anymore.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, hey, people! I'm feeling really, really, really, really hyper! *bounces up and down in her seat* As if you couldn't tell! Today, I got to thinking, and I got an idea. Well, lots of ideas. I ended up making a complete plot outline for the rest of the series. So, I now know exactly how many parts this thing is gonna be, and what the basic plot is for each of those chapters. Now that I look back, wow! This is gonna be fun! I'm not gonna tell you what all's gonna go on, but there is one clue: crossover. If you can guess what show is going to merge with Pretender, you get a cookie. Anywho, on with the roller coaster! Please pull down your lap bars and keep all appendages inside the car for the duration of the ride. . . ~~Samantha  
  
  
  
Sitting in the dark, he curled and uncurled his fingers in anger. He'd gotten away. . . with her. How she had known about him, the fact that he was living and not dead like she'd previously been told, escaped the man. He had an idea that Angelo had a hand in it, but enough evidence to prove that suspicion simply did not exist.  
  
Raines had been furious. Cox was "terminated", for lack of a better word. Clenching his fist again, he recalled the threats against his own life if they were not brought back.  
  
"I want them back," Raines had rasped.  
  
"Alive?" Lyle had replied. The older man had chuckled sinisterly, and Lyle inwardly shivered.  
  
"Preferably. Be a little more careful with Jarod. Do whatever you want with Miss Parker," he'd hissed. He paused for a bit. "Remember," he continued, "you'll wish I'd cut off your other thumb if you fail." With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Lyle with the solitary darkness of Parker's office.  
  
Back to the present, Lyle worked his fingers again. He couldn't believe that his sister could be that stupid! She never let sleeping dogs lie. Of course, good ol' Dad giving her a two week vacation for no apparent reason was a bonehead move. He never knew the value of subtlety.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Lyle hit a button on the phone. He waited for the other line to pick up. Then he murmured menacingly, "Willie, I want Parker's whereabouts, and I want them yesterday!" After hanging up, he rubbed his face and leaned back in his sister's leather chair.  
  
  
  
3 Hours Later  
  
"Mr. Lyle, sir?" Willie asked tentatively. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Lyle opened his eyes and sat forward in Parker's chair.  
  
"What, Willie?" he snapped in reply. The Sweeper walked into the room holding a piece of paper.  
  
"We've found them, sir." After a few moments of silence, Lyle looked at the man.  
  
"Well, where are they?!" he demanded, veins beginning to show on his forehead. Willie swallowed before continuing.  
  
"They're in Montana, sir. They've rented a cabin and a car. I have a team on standby, sir. We can fly there and have them out by this time tomorrow." Lyle pondered this for a few moments while Willie shifted his feet anxiously.  
  
"Go. Bring Jarod back alive. Preferably, Parker as well. But if you must, go ahead and shoot. God knows her mouth gets to be unbearable." Lyle was finished with the conversation, but Willie apparently didn't pick up on that factoid. He was still standing there, waiting for orders.  
  
"Go!" he dismissed the Sweeper with a curt wave of the hand. Willie rushed out of the room and headed to whatever it was that he did. Lyle sat back in the chair again. He swiftly fell back to sleep, forgetting about his current situation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note 2: Ok, ok, I know that it was short! But they have to be getting longer, or my aforementioned plot outline won't work. I'm workin on it. Keep in mind, though, that because they're longer, it will take longer to post them. So, I can't update everyday. Well, I don't do that now! But, anywho, it's starting to pick up now. He he he, I'll see you guys next chapter! ~~Samantha 


	9. Let It Snow

LIFE OR DEATH  
  
Part 11: Let It Snow  
  
Disclaimer: Pretender is property of NBC, or TNT, or whatever. I own nothing except for some no-bake cookies and a sticky note pad.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I'm currently procrastinating from either A: doing homework, B: getting ready for interpreting my chapel service on Tuesday, and/or C: finding a job (granted, it's midnight, but who cares!) So, here's the next chapter. And it's soon, I know, but I don't expect any complaints. ;~P ~~ Samantha  
  
  
  
Jarod walked calmly into the cabin, covered in a thick, white powder. He shook his head as he got past the door in an attempt to get the snow out of his dark hair. After taking his coat and shoes off, he headed into the kitchen to make himself some hot chocolate. When he realized that Sydney and Broots hadn't returned yet, he knew that they wouldn't get a chance to until after the storm had calmed. The blizzard was in full swing, snowing Jarod in the cabin. With Parker.  
  
He didn't know if he could handle it. He realized that they had gotten along civilly for the majority of the day, but how would they manage in close quarters under an urgent situation? To be honest, Jarod really didn't want to find out. He poured the powder into his steaming jug of milk and sat down at the table.  
  
"Looks like we're snowed in," he mused out loud while gazing out the window after he'd felt the presence of someone behind him. He heard the expected sigh of frustration and the stomp as Parker walked away. He slightly smiled to himself. Score one for Jarod.  
  
  
  
Parker groaned as she flopped onto her bed. She had known that it was likely for a blizzard to happen, but she never expected to be trapped with. . . with that thing! That lab rat! And what's worse, she didn't have Sydney to keep her sane.  
  
She threw her arms over her face and absentmindedly massaged her scalp with her fingertips. -Oh well, Parker,- her mind reasoned, - life never promised to be fair. You'll just have to live with it.- She sighed as she decided to follow her brain. She let her arms fall to the sides of her head while she twirled a strand of hair in between her pointer and middle fingers.  
  
-Why are you so indignant about being stuck with him? Especially with how far you let things proceed earlier today,- her brain continued. Parker rolled her eyes at the thought. Then, she pondered more deeply on the subject. Why did she let things go as far as they did? The hand that wasn't playing with her hair drifted to her lips as she recalled the event.  
  
One could say she'd been asking for it. She'd been flirting with Jarod all day, despite the vehement protests her insides made. And then. . .she'd slipped on the ice. She could feel his breath on her lips. He was that close. She shivered inwardly as she remembered the sensation it had caused. She'd never felt that way before, not even with Tommy. Her fingertips lightly traced her lips while she was lost in thought.  
  
Then she shook her head. -What's wrong with me? I never act like some silly schoolgirl! - the Ice Queen in her protested. She rubbed her eyes as she stood up. She realized that she would just have to bear with it. She set a course for the kitchen. She passed Jarod on her way, but she didn't say anything. She busied herself making a sandwich, all the while giving Jarod the silent treatment.  
  
He watched her go about her way before commenting, "I know this is gonna be difficult for us, Parker. But we at least have to be civil towards each other if we want to survive," he ended with a light chuckle to show he was joking. Parker paused for a moment, set down her butter knife, then looked at him.  
  
"Know what? You're right, Jarod. I'll be civil." She pasted on a saccharine smile, grabbed her plate, and walked quietly into the den. Jarod looked up at the ceiling and waited a few moments before following her. He sat down at the opposite end of the couch. Not saying a word, he just folded his hands and twiddled his thumbs.  
  
His movement set Parker on edge. After viciously chewing a bite of her sandwich, she yelled, "Stop it!! That irritates the crap out of me!"  
  
"Since you asked so nicely," he retorted with a sly grin on his face. He really had no idea what he was doing. He was just making it up as he went along. He watched as Parker's face registered anger, then mere annoyance.  
  
"Well, maybe if you'd do something, oh I don't know, PRODUCTIVE, then perhaps I wouldn't have to be so testy!" she spat out before taking another bite.  
  
"No, I think the real solution to your testiness is a good dose of Midol," he mused. Parker's sandwich dropped to the plate as she slowly turned her head toward him.  
  
"And what would you know about P.M.S.? Did you sim it?" she harped relentlessly. "I'll bet that was rich! Raines probably pumped you so full of estrogen that you could tell the difference between violet-blue and blue- violet," she whispered gratingly. Her statement did not have the desired effect, however. At the mention of Raines, Jarod retreated inwardly and stood up. What Parker didn't know was that he had been having horrible nightmares about Dr. Emphysema himself. He worked his jaw as he fought to keep his emotions in check.  
  
He lost that fight.  
  
"Don't you dare mention that name to me ever again unless you're planning on taking me back to that hell! Do you hear me? Don't. Ever. Say. His. Name. Again," he exploded, pointing his finger at her with the last six words as he enunciated them clearly and separately. Parker jumped at his outburst and blinked once while taking on a deer-in-the-headlights look.  
  
"I--I'm sorry, Jarod," she whispered hoarsely after swallowing. "I didn't-- I didn't know that you would react that way to--to it." She sat ramrod straight as she gave him a wide-eyed stare; her chin quivering with the effort of not tearing up.  
  
After the fog of anger had left his eyes, he saw what his outburst had done to her. His shoulders slumped slightly as he sat down once more. He whispered, "No, it's me who should be apologizing. Not you. You didn't deserve what I said, or how I said it. You risked your life to get me out of there. Why would you take me back? How could you possibly know about the dreams?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he slapped a hand to his lips. He hadn't intended for her to hear about his nightmares.  
  
"What--what dreams, Jarod?" she asked concernedly, "What do you mean about 'the dreams'?" They held each other's gaze for what seemed like the longest time. Then Jarod sighed and rubbed his face.  
  
"Ever since I came out of it, I've been having these nightmares. In them, Raines is even more demented than in real life, if you can imagine that. What's worse is, they usually involve death," he remarked. Parker looked at him curiously.  
  
"Who dies, Jarod?"  
  
"Sydney, Broots, Angelo, Emily. You."  
  
"What about you, Jarod? Do you live?" His grim face expressed the answer before he even told her.  
  
"Yes. I see you all die. Then I'm forced to live on. It's the worst kind of torture you can imagine." Parker looked at him.  
  
"I can understand. I've been through it several times. Mom and Tommy. Then you," she ended with a mirthless chuckle. Jarod arched an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"But I was never dead," he commented.  
  
"We--we were told that you had died. You'd been shot in the head. I'd seen how you'd looked. Of course, I believed them when they said you were dead. Jarod. . .it was horrible. I'd never felt such despair in all my life."  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," he murmured.  
  
"Jarod, it was torture. I'd lost one of my oldest friends. I. . .there were times when I seriously thought that I couldn't go on. Only Syd and Broots kept me alive. The fact that they were going through the same experience at the same time I was, was oddly comforting." She smiled slightly. The look of sadness in her eyes was almost Jarod's undoing. He reached out his arm and rested his hand on her knee.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he whispered. "I never wanted that. . .I never wanted it that way for you." On impulse, Parker reached across the space between them and embraced Jarod. A few moments later, he returned the embrace, lightly moving his hands against her back. Then they parted slightly, looking into each other's eyes. Parker could feel his breath on her lips again. The look in his eyes made her heart race even faster.  
  
He looked down at her lips, then moved his head downward. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they kissed. Their lips began an intricate dance of exploration and discovery. Almost too soon, they parted and gazed into each other's eyes again. One salty tear hit Parker's lips, causing her to smile slightly. Jarod placed a palm at the spot where her head met her neck. He smiled as well.  
  
"So. . .what now?" he asked in his deep timbre.  
  
"You freeze, that's what happens!" ordered a tall man with a gun. The couple turned their heads to see who the intruders were.  
  
"Willie?!" Parker exclaimed. She stood up, despite Jarod begging her to stay seated. She put her fists at her hips in a stance of defiance. Jarod saw the Sweeper take aim, and he knew he had to do something. So, before he could think fully, he rushed Willie, knocking him to the ground. Jarod repeatedly tried to grab the gun from his hands, but the Sweeper would not give it up. During the struggle, the gun went off. Jarod rolled away, but grasped his thigh. He'd been hit! And Willie knew it.  
  
Willie immediately apprehended Jarod, placing the cuffs mercilessly on his wrists. Parker, who had been fighting the other Sweepers, saw this and cried out, "Jarod! No!" Her shouts caught Willie's attention. He shoved Jarod to another Sweeper and pulled his gun out again while she was rushing him. Without even blinking, he took aim and fired, sending the bullet into the left side of her chest. Jarod let out a strangled cry before the Sweeper restraining him began to move him out of the cabin. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Parker trying to stand up. There was still hope!  
  
As he was being shoved into a black, unmarked car, a final shot rang through the silent afternoon. 


	10. The Unholy Dark

LIFE OR DEATH  
  
Part 12: The Unholy Dark  
  
Disclaimer: This is just getting ridiculous. See the previous chapters for my disclaimer. I'm tired of typing them! :D  
  
Author's Note: Thank you guys again for your reviews. They really mean a lot to me. They also help me feel out where you think the story should go. I'm putting most of my focus on this fic because I'm stuck with my other two. I'm also working on making the parts longer. they're going to have to be longer, because a lot of plot action is going to be involved pretty much from here on out. I hope you guys can bear with me if it starts to get difficult. Now, on to the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jarod banged his fist against the walls of his cell, yelling. He knew he was helpless, and he hated it. Emblazoned in his memory was the vision of Parker, falling to her knees. After pounding the wall one more time, he slid to the ground, on the verge of tears.  
  
He had to get out! In a moment of near-hysteria, claustrophobia began to set in. The walls were too close, too cramped. Then, his hysteria fed into rage. A look crossed his countenance, and he rushed to the door.  
  
"HEY! LET ME OUT!!" he shouted while banging the door. He began yelling at the top of his lungs until a mellow voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Now, now, Jarod. Calm yourself down, or I'll do it for you. Just sit down on your bed and be a good little boy." Panting for breath, Jarod realized that it was no use. Defeatedly he walked over to his bed and sat down like he was ordered. Then the lights went out.  
  
Jarod covered his face and sobbed in the complete darkness.  
  
  
  
Darkness. She opened her eyes and saw complete darkness. She muttered, "Great, who turned off the lights?" She tried to shift into a more comfortable position, and winced. Breathing hard from the effort, Parker flopped her head back down on the pillow. She almost even felt dizzy. So, she tried to collect her thoughts.  
  
"Well, I remember talking with Jarod," she whispered to herself, "and then we. . . we kissed. Then. . .Willie came in and shot Jarod, then me," she finished. Her breathing calmed down a bit. She'd been shot. That's why she was so out of it. Immediately she wondered where she was at. She strained her eyes to see something, but it was far to dark to make out any shapes. She shivered, though, as she sensed that this place was cold in many ways. -The Centre,- her mind whispered to her. She lay very still for a long time, attempting to formulate an escape plan. Then she sensed that someone else was in the room, watching her.  
  
"Hey, turn on the lights, would ya?" she asked after clearing her throat. She could hear a soft chuckle. Male. "Well?" she insisted after a few moments of inactivity.  
  
"Dear," a grating voice with a faint British accent began, giving Parker chills, "the lights *are* on." He didn't say anymore, but she heard the door open and close, leaving her alone in the room. Her mind, a little bit slow from the blood loss she'd had, fought to process what she'd just heard. Then it hit her. She put her hands right in front of her eyes, almost to where they were touching her face, and she couldn't see them at all. Her normally strong resolve broke then, as she let out a mournful wail.  
  
Parker was blind.  
  
----------------------  
  
Darkness bothered Jarod. In the dark, demons would pay a visit and torment him. It was almost as if he could feel eyes on him. When he did see a pair of eyes, he almost jumped in surprise. It was only when he heard the chuckle of an old friend did he calm down.  
  
"Angelo," Jarod whispered, "how are you?" He could hear the other man move closer and sit down before he replied.  
  
"Miss Parker scared," he whispered back, getting right to the point, "It dark. Miss Parker don't like dark." Jarod's mind reeled with this little bit of information. Miss Parker was alive! He almost shouted for joy, but stopped himself upon processing the rest of Angelo's statement: it was dark. He didn't quite understand, but at least she was alive.  
  
"Angelo, where is she? Where is Miss Parker?" he asked in a gentle voice. He waited for a bit as Angelo moved closer to him.  
  
"Dark," he murmured, "light, but dark." Jarod frowned in concentration as he tried to solve that riddle.  
  
"Angelo, I need to get out, but I have to find her first. We're going to get out together. Where can I find her, Angelo?"  
  
"Light, but dark," he repeated softly as his eyes shot to the door. Without warning, he scrambled for the ventilation shaft and was gone in moments. As soon as the cover had been replaced, Lyle came in through the cell door.  
  
"I see you're calmer now," he mused. "Good. Maybe you'll be cooperative for us." It wasn't a question. It had the undertones of a command. Jarod simply shot him a sneer. Lyle straightened his tie while slightly stretching his neck to one side.  
  
"Why should I be cooperative? I'm being held here against my will. I haven't been given any reasons for cooperating," Jarod spat out.  
  
"You piss around, Parker dies. How's that, Rat Boy?" Lyle stated calmly. Jarod clenched his jaw as he fought to keep his attitude.  
  
"She's already dead. You think I don't know that?" he growled menacingly, hoping Lyle wouldn't call his bluff.  
  
"You sure about that one, buddy?"  
  
"I'm not your buddy."  
  
"You've been mistaken. Parker is alive. But if you don't behave accordingly, I can remedy that," Lyle snarled, sounding so much like his sister.  
  
"I want proof. Let me see her," Jarod demanded.  
  
"Negative on that one, bucko."  
  
"Then I refuse to believe that she's alive. Even if she were alive, you'd kill her anyway."  
  
Lyle leaned in really close until the two men's faces were mere inches away. He whispered, "You're right." Then he turned and walked out of the cell. After he shut the door, Jarod slumped in a mix of relief and defeat. He immediately began to formulate a plan in his head. He knew he needed to find out where Parker was. If Lyle wouldn't show him, then Angelo would have to tell him. Once that bit of information was known, then Jarod could finalize his plan and find a time to implement it.  
  
  
  
One Week Later  
  
Parker lay in her bed, somewhere in between sleep and consciousness. She suddenly sensed another presence in the room, and that brought her out of her half-dream state. She noticed absently that she had become better at sensing when other people were in the room with her.  
  
"Who--who's there?" she asked nervously. Lately, visitors had not been welcome.  
  
"No be scared, Miss Parker," came Angelo's gentle voice. She immediately calmed down.  
  
"Sorry, Angelo. It's just. . .I've been having lots of scary visitors lately," she explained. She could almost hear his smile.  
  
"It okay. Still dark?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's still dark." Angelo was silent for a long time. "Angelo?" No reply. She sighed. Then she painfully moved her arm up and began to chew her fingernails on her left hand. Ever since she'd woken up blind, she'd suffered from random bouts of depression, anxiety, and even paranoia. Sometimes she suspected that she was imagining the visits with Angelo. Tears began to fall from her unseeing eyes as another depressing wave hit.  
  
  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Jarod was on the move. He had to get Parker before meeting up with Angelo. From there the two would escape. Regrettably, Angelo chose to stay behind. The outside world was scary to him. He could do more good in the Centre. Jarod thought back to when Angelo rushed into his cell. He was ecstatic when he learned that Angelo knew where she was. He couldn't wait to see her.  
  
Somehow, she'd been kept on the same sub-level that he was on. So, Angelo finagled a way to get the cameras in the halls turned off until they made it to the ventilation shafts. Jarod quickly made his way to the room that Angelo said was hers. He opened the door and stepped in.  
  
She was a vision. He nearly passed out in relief of seeing her there, just breathing. As soon as he started walking towards her, her eyes snapped open, darting back and forth.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked anxiously. Jarod frowned.  
  
"Parker, it's me. It's Jarod." He noted that she didn't look towards him until he'd spoken. He decided to move over slightly, and very quietly. He was pretty good at throwing his voice, thanks to a pretend as a ventriloquist.  
  
"I've come to get us out," he said, making his voice sound like it was still in the spot he was previously. Parker's eyes didn't move. Jarod silently moved over to her side and gently waved a hand in front of her face. Nothing.  
  
"Oh, Parker. . ." he whispered. Now he remembered Angelo's earlier riddle. Light, but dark. She was blind.  
  
"Jarod, just go. Leave me here. I'll only be a hindrance to you," she remarked softly, catching on that he knew.  
  
"Parker," he replied, "I can't leave you. Don't you want to get back at the Centre for doing this to you? You're coming with me, and you can't stop me." With that, he picked her up and carried her toward the ventilation shaft. She didn't protest because she didn't want to draw any attention. But they still had a long way to go. 


	11. Refuge

LIFE OR DEATH  
  
Part 13: Refuge  
  
Author's Note: Hey, y'all! Sorry that it took so long to get this part written and posted. I went to Iowa and Nebraska for the weekend, and I haven't felt up to writing. But now, I'm inspired. ( So, I hope y'all enjoy this next part. Toodles! ~~ Samantha  
  
Author's Note 2: I'm really sorry that it took so long to get this posted! *smiles sheepishly* I just got this major case of writer's block. Ya know, they should really make pills for those. Anyways, here are some extra notes. The song below is called "One Flight Down," which is sung by Norah Jones. It's a really beautiful song. I suggest y'all listen to it. Another one is, that the next chapter is going to be the crossover. Now, can you guys guess what show it's going to be? Here's a hint: look at the last two words of the fic. Still stumped? Then you're just going to have to wait until next chapter to find out. That one will definitely take me a long time to write, because I seem to be swamped with homework lately, and I have to find a job somewhere, so my free time will pretty much be reduced to nothing. Plus, the chapters are getting longer. Anywho, read and enjoy! Toodles ~~ Samantha  
Parker sat and listened to Jarod and Angelo's hushed conversation. She could pick out parts of the plans to get out, but her mind soon drifted. She still didn't understand why Jarod took her with him. She was blind. Her blindness equaled almost certain recapture. She would rather he got out successfully than them both being taken back.  
  
She felt a gentle nudge to her shoulder, bringing her from her reflective state. She could feel Jarod's hand take hers as he whispered, "We're ready. C'mon, Parker." She nodded, even though she really didn't want to go. She knew better; however, than to voice that sentiment. Jarod was risking his life for her, and all she could do was pout? Where was that Parker spirit? Inhaling deeply, she held tight to Jarod's hand while following him, steeling her resolve. Not being able to see where they were going, or to look out for trouble, was very frightening to her. But, she wasn't going to let Jarod or Angelo see that fear. So, she froze the only spot in her that had any warmth left: her heart.  
  
The trek was long, and sometimes boring. Every once in awhile, after a shush from either Jarod or Angelo, they would stop and wait for several minutes on end. Then they would proceed; their pace quickening slightly.  
  
One horrifying moment, Parker lost her grip of Jarod's hand. She sat back and looked back and forth, even though it was a useless movement. Time seemed to stop as all other sounds vanished, other than her breathing. It seemed very loud in her mind. The Miss Parker/Ice Queen façade melted for that moment. Then, she felt Jarod's hand grasping hers once more, and time resumed its normal flow.  
  
They continued their long and treacherous trek in silence; only whispering when the occasion called for it. After what seemed like an eternity, Angelo was hugging Parker, and he and Jarod said a few words before she felt cool air blow in her face. Then she knew she was on the outside.  
  
Wanting to weep for joy, she barely restrained herself. They still weren't out of danger yet. She and Jarod had to get out of Blue Cove, even out of Delaware, before they could even begin to dream of safety. And even then, they would always be looking over their shoulders. -Well, - Parker thought, -Jarod will be looking over his shoulder. I'm not going to be doing much looking in the near future. -  
  
She felt Jarod lead her to a car. How he had arranged for that to be there, Parker had no clue. But it was there. When she sat down on the soft upholstery, she sighed and slouched. She heard Jarod get in and shut his door, then start the car. She turned her head towards the window and pretended like she could see the Centre as they drove off. Jarod wasn't the only one who was good at pretending. Slowly, after she sensed that they were far from the Centre, Parker drifted off into the land of dreams.  
  
----------  
  
Jarod watched the sleeping beauty in the seat next to him. She had been withdrawn, almost cold, when he'd found her earlier. But he guessed that was to be expected. He quickly simmed what she was going through, and decided that he would feel the same way, if it were him. He knew that the road ahead of them would be long, and hard.  
  
He exhaled and then turned the radio on soft. He then craned his neck and settled in the seat. It was going to be a long drive.  
  
----------  
  
Parker opened her eyes. The same usual blackness greeted her like a slap in the face. She still wasn't used to being blind, but she was getting there. She could hear the radio playing softly. She blinked a couple of times before turning her head to where the window would be again.  
  
Jarod noticed her wake up, but he said nothing. He saw her turn her head and looked out the window with her unseeing eyes. Without paying much attention to what he was doing, he let out a sigh.  
  
"What?" Parker asked somewhat sharply. "What's the problem?" Jarod looked at her, even though he knew she couldn't see his movement.  
  
"Nothing's the problem, Parker. I was just wondering why you were so silent." He hoped this would appease her. Unfortunately, she was out looking for an argument.  
  
"I'm silent because there's nothing to say, Wonder Boy," she spat out. "So get off my back."  
  
"There's nothing to say? There's always something to say with you. Nothing like, 'Thank you for getting me out of hell itself'? Like, 'Can we get back to what happened right before we were captured'? Anything like that?" She turned her head to him and shot him a vacant stare.  
  
"No. Nothing of the sort. Why would you think that?" Her face was set; firm lines where soft curves had been while she'd slept. Jarod scoffed.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I felt *something* in that cabin. And I can't deny it, either. Maybe you can. But I can't. What's it like to be Cleopatra, queen of denial?" he asked with barbs in his voice. Ice Queen or not, those words hit hard. She clenched her jaw before turning her head away. She was silent.  
  
But Jarod was still irate. He murmured, "What happened to your gutsy, balls- to-the-wall attitude, huh? Why can't you come back with something on that one? Maybe it's because you know I'm right. Maybe it's because you felt something too." He paused for a few moments before whispering, "Maybe it's because you're scared."  
  
"Don't you tell me what I am, and what I am not!" she exploded. "You have no idea what I am! Don't even try to sim it, either! Yes, you may have saved my life! And yes, we may have kissed that day in the cabin! But I'm not the same person I'm used to be! Being blind tends to do that to a person!"  
  
Letting out a soft growl, Jarod turned the radio up and swerved to pass a person. Parker grabbed ahold of the door handle to avoid from being whipped around in the seat. She instantly regretted what she'd said to him, but it was done. She chose to remain silent, and she turned her head to the window again.  
  
Jarod brought a hand to his mouth as he worked to keep from exploding, himself. Doing what he was doing wasn't going to help Parker any. Deciding not to say anything more, the two fell into an uncomfortable silence.  
  
----------  
  
"Jarod," Parker spoke up after a long time, "where are we going?" A few moments earlier, she had realized that she didn't know their destination. She gazed blankly at the floor while waiting for his answer.  
  
"We're going to Texas. When the blizzard died down in Montana, Broots and Syd went back to the cabin, only to find lots of blood, and no us. So, they never went back to the Centre. They practically disappeared. Broots relocated to Texas, with Debbie. We're going to stay with them for awhile until we can establish the identities we're going to use. " Jarod fell silent as he kept his eyes on the road.  
  
Parker processed this information that she had just received. She really didn't know if she was excited to see Broots or not. She also didn't want Debbie to see her like she was: blind and weak. Sighing, she lightly rubbed her cheek with a hand as she let the gentle sound of the car's motor bring a wave of drowsiness over her once again.  
  
Jarod watched in his peripheral vision as Parker fell asleep. He sighed himself as he ran his left hand through his hair, then rested his head on that hand. He continued to steer with his right hand, but he wasn't really paying too close attention to the road. Things had been so good, so perfect. Then the Centre had found them. How, he'd had no idea. He even wondered how the Sweepers had been able to make it to the cabin despite the blizzard that had been raging at the time.  
  
He'd been careless. He let his steadily growing attraction for his huntress leave him vulnerable. For a moment, he thought that there was no greater crime than that. Then, he realized that it wasn't as terrible as he was making it out to be. They got away. That was all that mattered. Right now, Parker needed support. He could see that she whipped out the Ice Queen persona quicker than she could say "Lab Rat." He desperately wanted her to be the soft-spoken, fun-loving woman she'd been for those few moments before their capture. So, he decided to treat her like a trusted friend, not an enemy. She needed someone to care for here, whether or not she wanted it. And Jarod would be the one providing that care.  
  
----------  
  
"Jarod! Miss Parker!" Broots cried out as he met them in his driveway. His heart was burgeoning with joy at the sight of them. He had feared them lost before Sydney had made contact with him.  
  
"Get your hands off me, Wonder Boy!" Parker snapped, causing Broots to look more closely. "I can do it myself!" Broots watched as Jarod removed his hand from her arm, and she straightened up. Staring blankly, she took a first step, then another. She was doing fine until her foot stumbled upon a rock on the driveway. She went down, putting out her hands to break her fall. Jarod rushed and grabbed ahold of the backs of her arms, but her knees still hit the pavement. She grimaced in pain and closed her eyes. He gently helped her to her feet, and kept his hands on her arms. This time, she voiced no complaints.  
  
With a questioning look on his face, Broots asked, "What's the problem, Jarod?" The two made their way closer, and he could see that Parker still had her eyes closed. Jarod established eye contact before quickly shaking his head. Broots then moved his gaze back towards Parker's face and saw her open her eyes. She looked around, but never focused on one particular object. His heart sank. He knew then that she was blind. Oddly enough, he didn't pity her. He knew that she despised pity, and he didn't think she deserved any.  
  
"Miss Parker! Miss Parker!" shouted Debbie as she ran out of the house and into the previously mentioned woman's arms. Parker grunted slightly at the impact, and then chuckled slightly. Her arms circled around the younger girl.  
  
"Hello, Debbie," she whispered into the girl's hair. She inhaled the sweet scent of Debbie's shampoo and closed her eyes in an action that was familiar to her. Debbie pulled back and looked into the older woman's face.  
  
"Miss Parker," she began, "what's wrong?" She instantly recognized the signs of blindness after she'd asked the question. Then, in an endearing gesture, she caught Parker's hand and placed it over her face, letting her "see."  
  
Jarod watched this, and bit his lip to keep tears from emerging. He had never once thought to do that for her. But then again, she wouldn't let him get near her with a ten-foot pole. Also, the scene gave him hope for the future. He hoped that the combined efforts of himself and Debbie would help Parker realize that she was loved.  
  
Loved? His train of thought surprised him. Loved? Did that mean. . .? What did that mean? Did he love her like a sister? A best friend? Or. . . as a woman?  
  
He noticed that attention would soon be directed from Parker to him, so he guarded his expressions and decided to wait until a later time to ponder this newfound revelation.  
  
----------  
  
Parker sat back and felt Debbie settle in beside her. The soft, soothing melodies of Norah Jones played in the background. The two immediately fell into a comfortable silence. She almost wanted to laugh at the circumstances: the one person she'd wanted to avoid earlier was the one who made her feel the most comfortable.  
  
She loved Debbie Broots like a daughter. In fact, she would love to take Debbie as a daughter if it didn't mean that Broots came as a husband. The guy was great, but she didn't love him. He wasn't someone special, like--  
  
- Don't go there, Parker! - her inner voice warned her sharply. She couldn't even think his name. She was useless to him now. Any chance they had was taken along with her sight. She closed her eyes to keep them from absently wandering around the room, and was silent.  
  
----------  
  
Jarod folded his hands behind his head and stretched out on the bed he would be using during his stay. He was finally able to let his mind return to the thought pattern he had stumbled upon earlier that day.  
  
When the thought had first occurred to him, he had thought that his love for Parker was a complete surprise. Before he could continue, his thoughts were interrupted by a song playing in the den. He recognized the smoke-and- honey voice of Norah Jones. He let his mind be silent, and he listened to the words.  
  
One flight down  
  
There's a song on low  
  
And your mind just picked up on the sound  
  
Now you know you're wrong  
  
Because it drifts like smoke  
  
And it's been there playing all along  
  
Now you know  
  
Now you know  
  
The reeds and brass have been weaving  
  
Leading into a single note  
  
In this place  
  
Where your arms unfold  
  
Here at last you see your ancient face  
  
Now you know  
  
Now you know  
  
The cadence rolls in broken  
  
Plays it over and then goes  
  
One flight down  
  
There's a song on low  
  
And it's been there playing all along  
  
Now you know  
  
Now you know  
Jarod realized how that song symbolized what he had been feeling. He thought he had just begun to realize his love for Parker. But, in reality, it had been there all along. Surprisingly, the thought brought a smile to his face.  
  
He loved her.  
  
----------  
  
Two weeks later  
Parker sat outside, smelling the crisp autumn air. It was an unusually chilly day for Texas, the temperature had reached below 60. In her mind, she imagined that the trees were ablaze with vivid oranges, reds, and yellows. Occasionally, she could hear a squirrel scamper across the carpet of fallen leaves. The afternoon was silent, and light. Until a twig snapped.  
  
"Hi, Jarod," she whispered, having recognized the sound of his footsteps. She was getting better at "the blind thing", as she so aptly put it. It wasn't as terrible as she thought it was going to be, but it was still horrible that she was robbed of her sight.  
  
"Hey, Parker." He moved toward her and sat beside her on the back porch swing. They were silent for a time, neither one wanting to say much.  
  
"Describe it for me," she whispered after awhile. She could hear him inhale.  
  
"The backyard's about an acre in size. The ground is practically covered in leaves. The trees here have almost neon orange foliage. The rest are rich maroons. The sky is a deep blue, and there are no clouds in sight. Such a clear day. . . . " He trailed off.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Parker began to think that something was wrong. She gently nudged his arm. "Jarod?" she asked quietly. Nothing. "Jarod?" She waited a little bit more before practically swatting his arm. "Jarod??"  
  
After another brief moment of silence, she could hear him mutter under his breath, "Oh, boy." 


	12. The Masks We Wear

LIFE OR DEATH  
  
Part 14: The Masks We Wear  
  
Author's Note: Congratulations to Pez7701 for correctly guessing the other TV show included in this chapter (and the next one too!). Being true to my word, here is a cookie. *gives a cookie to Pez7701* Anywho, here's the next chapter. I hope y'all like it! :D Toodles! ~~Samantha  
  
Author's Note 2: Also, congrats to gemini006007 for figuring out the crossover. I'll give you a cookie too. *gives cookie to gemini006007* ~~Samantha  
  
----------  
  
He finally felt the slap at his arm and an insistent voice saying, "Jarod??"  
  
"Oh, boy," he muttered. He turned and saw a fairly beautiful woman sitting at his side. He watched as she turned her face to him. She was wearing dark glasses. Her hair was a dark brown, but shimmered red in the sun. She looked at him insistently. He had no clue what to do, so he fell back on a familiar phrase: "I'm sorry. I totally forgot where we were. What were we talking about?" he asked. He could notice an exasperated expression come over the woman's face before she turned back to face forward.  
  
"You were describing the yard for me. But since your attentions are floating elsewhere, I assume you have somewhere more important to be. So, just leave," she whispered menacingly. He was almost surprised at the venomous tone that dripped from her words. For a moment, earlier, she seemed like a nice person. He sat there, dumbfounded. The woman finally gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Fine! If you won't leave, then I will." She got off the swing and slowly made her way back into the house, feeling around with her outstretched arms.  
  
"Oh, boy," Dr. Sam Beckett whispered once again after she was out of earshot, "Al, where are you?"  
  
----------  
  
"Daddy?" Debbie inquired as she went over a bowl with a drying towel, "do you know what caused Parker's blindness?" Her father looked over at her from his position at the sink.  
  
"No, Debs, I don't. Jarod doesn't either. It seems kinda weird, I know. But, I suppose that it doesn't matter how she became blind. She's blind, and that's all that matters now." The two fell into a silence. Then, they heard the back door slam. Briefly following that sound, a noise like something hitting the floor and then a string of curses ringing out. Debbie and Broots looked at each other for a short moment, then they both dropped their rags and rushed into the den.  
  
"Parker!" Debbie shouted as she saw the fallen woman. She deftly knelt at Parker's side and attempted to help her up. Broots stopped short and decided to let his daughter take care of it. Parker wasn't seriously injured, except for maybe her ego. In a moment of reflection, he realized that his daughter was growing up. He knew that she was in high school, but he still liked to baby her most times. The fact that she still called him "Daddy" bothered him slightly. He didn't know if it was merely a term of endearment, or a sign that he was repressing her in some way. But in these past few weeks that Parker had been living with them, Broots was proud of her.  
  
"Daddy," Debbie spoke up, "I'm going to take Parker to her room. Ya think you could manage the dishes without me?" she asked with her eyebrows quirked. She then smiled, something that reminded him of her mother.  
  
Inwardly, he sighed. But he smiled as well as he replied wryly, "Yeah, I guess I can." Debbie giggled and led Parker out of the den. Instead of going back into the kitchen, he noticed Jarod sitting outside all by himself. Broots decided to head outside and see what had Parker all in a tizzy.  
  
----------  
  
Sam was still sitting on the porch swing, trying to determine who, where, and when he was. After many years of leaping, he had honed this skill very well. He could automatically tell that he wasn't too far into the past, if he was in the past at all. He knew that there was a pretty good possibility that he was in his present--the present of Project Quantum Leap. He could tell by the scenery that it was fall, but not in the Mid-West, or the East. Possibly the South, or the Western Coast. He guessed by what the woman called him that he was a man named "Jarod."  
  
Since the weather was fairly nice, he decided to sit and wait for Al, his holographic companion. And that plan was going along swimmingly until he heard someone behind him.  
  
"Jarod?" asked the voice of another man. Sam silently sighed, then turned to face the other man. He began to pretend to be a person he had no clue about.  
  
"Yes?" he replied. The man before him was kind of short, very skinny, and balding. He sat down beside Sam on the swing.  
  
"What happened with Parker?" he asked. Sam sported a confused look.  
  
"Parker?" he asked softly. When the man next to him gave him a "no-duh" look, he said, "Oh, earlier with Parker. I don't know. I think she was overreacting," he stated, adding, "like she tends to do," when the other man had an "I-know-what-you-mean look."  
  
"Yeah, she does tend to do that."  
  
"Mr.--" Sam began before he was interrupted.  
  
"Now, Jarod, what did I tell you about that? Drop the 'Mr.' and just call me Broots. There's no need for those formalities here!" he exclaimed with a good-natured slap on the back. Sam chuckled as Broots smiled.  
  
"Alright," he said while he nodded, "no problem. Broots." The two men laughed for a brief moment before Broots turned his head to the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want to come inside?" Sam shook his head. "Well, I need to get back to the dishes. Come on in when you feel like it." Broots patted him on the back once more before standing up and walking back towards the house.  
  
Sam stayed on the swing, alone again. He actually didn't mind the feeling. After all his years of leaping, he rarely had a moment to himself. Sadly, this moment was to be short lived.  
  
"Uh, Sam?" asked a gravelly voice behind him. Sam turned and smiled at the sight of his oldest friend. Admiral Albert Calavicci was decked out in a bright blue and yellow patchwork shirt, neon green pants, and the usual fedora, stogie in hand.  
  
"Al, where have you been?" Sam asked. Al smiled and took a drag off his cigar.  
  
"Well, Gooshie had a heck of a time locating you this time. And Ziggy, boy, is her Streisand personality showin now more than ever!" he exclaimed while gesturing wildly with both hands. Sam nodded and waited for the information he needed. Al whipped out the brightly colored handlink that resembled a child's Lego creation.  
  
"K, Sam, here's the scoop. Your name is Jarod. . .huh. That's funny. Last name unknown. Weird. Anyway, huh." Al scratched his head before continuing again, "Ziggy says that your exact age is unknown too. Right now you are in a town called Keller, Texas. The date is November 4, 2002. Ziggy doesn't know what you're here to do. Sorry, Sam."  
  
Sam sighed, but nodded. Ziggy never knew what the purpose of the leap was until a very crucial moment. But he never recalled the Leapee having so much swiss-cheesing going on. Then, a question sparked in his mind.  
  
"Al, when I leapt, I was sitting by a woman. Can you ask Ziggy who she is?" Al nodded.  
  
"Her name is Michaela Parker, and her exact age is unknown as well. Records show that her mother died, but the dates of death and the causes don't match. For most of her adult life, she was employed by a cop--cop," Al growled, gave the multicolored handlink a cross look, then swatted it with the base of his palm. "Corporation called the Centre."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Oh, boy, Sam. Yeah, 'was.' She commits suicide two weeks from now. Sam! I bet that's what you're here to do!" he exclaimed, pointing at Sam with the hand holding the cigar. Sam nodded, rubbed his face, and thought for a bit.  
  
"Why, Al? Did she leave a note? Something?" Al pressed some keys on the handlink and waited for Ziggy to send the information.  
  
"We. . .ah. . . we don't know why, Sam. It just happened." Al sighed.  
  
"Can you give me any more information on the people who I'm staying with?"  
  
"Sure thing, Sam. Just gotta wait. . . bingo! This house belongs to an Edward and Deborah Broots. Edward, also known as Eddie, or Broots, is the father. He's in his mid to late forties, and recently purchased this home. His daughter is Deborah, called Debbie. She is a junior in high school and just received her driver's license. Hmm, must be a smart one. Broots was also an employee of the Centre. Until just recently. Hmm, wonder why that is." Sam listened in on Al's babble until he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Al! Go back and see if you can find any information from the person I leaped into. I'm going to take a nap. I'm really tired." Al smiled at his friend and nodded.  
  
"Can do, Sam. I'll see ya in a few." With that, Al pressed a button, and the white rectangle that was the Imaging Chamber's door opened up, and Al walked through it. The door closed behind him, leaving Sam alone once more. He shook his head with a slight laugh, and walked toward the house.  
  
----------  
  
Al walked out of the Imaging Chamber and set a course for the Waiting Room, where the Leapee would be. The sight he happened upon frightened him.  
  
The man, Jarod, was yelling at Verbena Beeks, Project Quantum Leap's resident psychologist. It took Al a bit for his vision to change the figure before him from Sam to Jarod.  
  
"YOU LIE!" Jarod shouted, not even causing Verbena to flinch. "This is the Centre, isn't it!?" He shouted some obscenities, then rushed Verbena. Al had had enough. He ran towards Jarod and blocked him from getting to Beeks. He tackled Jarod to the floor and pinned him there until he stopped struggling.  
  
"Now, listen here, bucko, this is not the Centre. In fact, it's far from it. If you'll calm down, I'll get off of you." Al raised his eyebrows and waited for a response. Jarod nodded slightly and turned his head to the side. Al pushed himself up off of the floor and helped the other man up off the floor with an extended hand.  
  
Jarod walked over and sat in the chair. He sighed and held his head in his hands. Al pulled up another chair and sat facing Jarod.  
  
"Look, I know this is hard for you. But it's not captivity. It would help greatly if you cooperated with us. Now, is there any more information you can give us on who you are? Or Michaela Parker?" Jarod's head shot up at the mention of her name.  
  
"Don't call her Michaela. She'll shoot you," he remarked wryly. "Like I said before, my name is Jarod. I don't know my last name. I was never told what it was. When I was a child, I was taken from my family by the Centre. They exploited my and my ability to 'pretend': to become anyone I want to be. That was in the 60's. Then, in 1996, I escaped. They've been hunting me down ever since."  
  
"So, the Centre is kind of like a prison?" Al asked, interrupting. Jarod smiled as he reverted to a term he'd used before.  
  
"Think hell. With nicer furniture." Al chuckled, but somewhat mirthlessly. Jarod continued. "Miss Parker headed up the team that was in charge of bringing me in. Sydney, a psychologist, and Broots, a technician, made up the remaining parts of the team. Recently, I was shot in the head; a bad result of a pretend. The Centre found me, and told the team I was dead. Well, turns out I was alive. Surprise, surprise. So, Parker had a momentous change, or development, if you ask me, of conscience. The three got me out and we escaped to Montana. Well, the Centre caught up with us. Syd and Broots were out shopping or something. So, Parker and I were the ones caught. Parker was shot a couple of times, I think. I'd thought she was dead, but she was alive. Only blind. So, we escaped, again. You'd think the Centre would wise up and put tons of guards on me. Well, we went to Texas to shack up with Broots for a bit until we establish our new identities and stuff. Until I came here. Where is here, anyway?" he asked finally. Al looked at him, then at Verbena, who had been watching the exchange. She nodded almost imperceptibly.  
  
"Here is Stallions' Gate, New Mexico. A place called Project Quantum Leap."  
  
"I've heard of this," Jarod murmured, "but I never really believed that it could be possible. I think I heard about it when I was still under Centre control. A bright-eyed and wet behind the ears scientist came in to pitch it to the Centre. I think I actually may have met him in passing. But the Centre discounted it as not possible, and refused to fund him." Al sighed. He remembered now why the name of the Centre caused him to feel a bit weird. He'd been there before. Sam had seemed to think that it was a reputable corporation at the time. But Al had had a funny feeling about the place. And he now remembered Jarod, slightly. He hadn't looked happy.  
  
"Yeah," he remarked in a gravelly voice as he lit another cigar, "I remember you now, kid. It was meeting you that made me regret suggesting to Sam that we go there. When I met that nozzle, Mr. Parker, I just wanted to hit him. Parker? Is he related to--"  
  
"Yes," Jarod interrupted tersely, "she's his daughter. He practically brainwashed her. She used to be so like her mother; a kind and gentle soul. Then her father made her feel like she had to be a 'Daddy's little girl.' " Jarod stopped there. The look of anger on his face was very visible.  
  
"Jarod," Al began tentatively, "does Parker have a history of depression?"  
  
"No. Not that I know of. She certainly has been through a lot of heartbreak in the past, and she has an ulcer due to stress and smoking. But no depression. Why?" he asked. Al hesitated. He noticed Verbena nodding again.  
  
"She commits suicide in two weeks from your present time."  
  
----------  
  
One week later  
Sam sat in the den with Parker and Debbie. The two ladies were engrossed in a conversation, but Sam remained quiet. He'd struggled with Parker over the past week and tried to initiate conversations, but to no avail. She was one stubborn woman. What was worse, Al had no clue on why Parker would kill herself, even with the full cooperation of Jarod in the Waiting Room.  
  
And time was working against them. But also, Sam felt there was more than just saving Parker's life to this leap. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
"Jarod?" Debbie asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you stay here with Parker while I go help Daddy with dinner?" She sported a puppy dog face that Sam couldn't resist. He nodded, and the teen shot out of the den. The silence became unbearable. Sam found the remote for the stereo and pushed play. The soft, mellow music of Norah Jones began to play. - This Broots guy must really like Norah Jones. She's practically the only CD that's ever played here, - Sam thought with a mental chuckle. That was alright by him. It was a lot better than most of the music played nowadays.  
  
Parker just sat, looking out the window.  
  
Sam began to wonder if he had any hope of saving her. 


	13. The Long Day is Over

LIFE OR DEATH  
  
Part 15: The Long Day is Over  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! This is the second, and final part of the crossover. So, after this chapter, no more nostalgia. I hope that I'm capturing the characters of Sam and Al correctly. Right now, I'm basing their behavior more on the fanfic TV series from Phoenix Virtual Television (I think that's the name of it.) They do a Pretender virtual TV series (and movies) but the site is a little messed up for some odd reason. But the QL site is pretty true to the series. Oh, and a little bit of back story on the QL part: I'm basing the characters and the situations on the timeline after Mirror Image (the last episode), in which Sam goes back and influences Beth to wait for Al, who was taken prisoner by the VC in the Vietnam War. In that timeline, Al and Beth are married with four daughters. They might make an appearance, or they might not. Since I'm writing this note at the beginning, anything goes! :D Anywho, here's the rest of the story. Toodles! ~~ Samantha  
  
Author's Note 2: Well, I'm finally finished with this one. It gave me a lot of trouble. I think this took me a month to finish. Wow. I hope y'all don't hate me, or forgot about me!!! That would be terrible!!! Well, if this chapter is horrible, let me know. It is longer. That's good, isn't it? Hehe, toodles! ~~Samantha  
  
----------  
  
Parker reclined on the couch, listening to Jarod and Debbie debate something or other. Lately, he'd been acting a little bit funny. There were times when he seemed like he'd forgotten parts of their past, only to come up with it a few moments later. And his voice was funny, like it wasn't even his voice. - Parker, you must be going nuts, - she scolded herself mentally, - of course it's his voice, it sounds the same. - But it didn't in a way. She supposed that being blind sharpened her hearing, somewhat. But, she didn't expect to be able to detect a change in voice sounds. She entertained the idea that he was coming down with something. It could be true, but she wasn't all that sure.  
  
"Parker? Hello? Parker?" Debbie called, trying to get her attention. Parker shook her head and turned to where the sound of Debbie's voice was coming from.  
  
"Yes?" she murmured, inwardly puzzled. Normally, she'd answer with "What?" Things certainly had changed with her.  
  
"I asked if you could go with me to my baton twirling contest? Daddy can't go because of business." Parker thought for a bit, but listened with the other part of her brain that wasn't being used. It sounded like there wasn't anybody else in the room.  
  
"But, honey, I can't watch you twirl," she protested rather lamely. She heard Debbie scoff.  
  
"That doesn't matter, Parker, and you know it. I want you there for moral support! C'mon, pretty please???" she asked with a pouty voice. Parker debated mentally for a few moments.  
  
"Sure, I'll come," she whispered, still not sure if it was the right thing to do. Immediately after she'd given her answer, Debbie attacked her with a huge bear hug.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cried out with joy in her voice. Parker hugged her back and slowly smiled.  
  
----------  
  
Project Quantum Leap  
  
Jarod paced the floor in the Waiting Room. Things just weren't happening fast enough. He knew Parker better than this Sam person! It was all ridiculous. He was strong enough to help Parker. But then he realized something.  
  
Obviously, he wasn't strong enough to save her from herself, or he wouldn't be in this situation. The thought sobered him. He stopped his pacing and settled down on the "bed" and looked in the mirror. The face of Sam Beckett stared right back at him. - Sam's a pretty good lookin guy, - Jarod mused. He stroked the shock of white hair that made him look like a distinguished gentleman.  
  
"Um, Jarod?" came the voice of Verbena Beeks. He turned around and faced the woman. "How are you doing?" she asked. He thought for a bit, wondering if he should really tell her the truth. Then he realized that she would see right through any lies he tried to pass off, no matter how good a pretender he was.  
  
"I'm miserable. Parker's going to die. Worse, she's going to kill herself, and I don't' know why or how. And I can't stop her. I'm helpless. How should I feel?"  
  
"You are justified in your emotions, Jarod. But you can help. Anything you may know or remember about Parker that could give us a clue on why she kills herself would be a tremendous help," Verbena said soothingly. Jarod looked at her.  
  
"There is absolutely nothing more that I can tell you. Parker is a very complex person. I don't understand her half the time. I guess we just have to wait and see."  
  
--------  
  
Sam overheard Parker and Debbie's conversation. While he was listening in, Al suddenly popped in behind him.  
  
"Jeez, Al!" Sam whispered, "Don't do that again! I could blow my cover!"  
  
"Sor-ry pal! Hey, what's goin on in there?" he asked while leaning over Sam's shoulder.  
  
"Debbie invited Parker to her baton twirling contest."  
  
"Uh, Sam? What's the date of the contest?" Al inquired after a squeal came from the handlink.  
  
"Tomorrow, Al. Tomorrow," he whispered in reply while continuing to listen. Meanwhile, Al punched some keys on the handlink and waited for Ziggy to feed him the numbers.  
  
"Sam?" he whispered with a tremor in his voice, "you gotta hear this. Ziggy says that Debbie dies at this contest. The odds are 97% that you gotta save Debbie. Holy shinola! I'll bet that's why Parker kills herself! Debbie gets shot by a Centre assassin, and Parker can't save her! In her remorse. . ." Al slid his pointer finger around the front of his neck in a cutting motion.  
  
Sam turned and looked at the hologram that only he could see and hear. He took a deep breath and said, "You mean that I have to convince Debbie and Parker to let me come, too?" He rubbed his face with his hand and sighed heavily.  
  
"Who's out there? Jarod, is that you?" came Parker's voice from the den. Sam sighed again and walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. What's up?" he asked. Debbie started jumping up and down like a little child, instead of the high schooler that she was. Sam smiled at the sight.  
  
"Parker says that she's gonna go with me to my contest tomorrow! Finally! I get to drive somewhere!" She clapped her hands in glee, and Sam smiled yet again. Then he sported a hurt look.  
  
"But what about me? Aren't I invited?" He stuck out his lower lip and used Jarod's puppy dog eyes to reel her in. He watched Debbie contemplate it. Then she turned to Parker.  
  
"What do you think, Parker? Should we let him come?" The older woman let a brief look of relief cross her face.  
  
"Sure. He can describe to me what you're doing, so it's like I'm seeing it," she remarked as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Sam chuckled lightly.  
  
"Thanks, Deb. You too, Parker." With another smile, he left the room and headed towards his. He sank down on the bed and held his head in his hands, his breath leaving him in a rush. He still wasn't used to the host taking over like that. Most of what Sam had said in the den was via Jarod. He still wasn't sure how it happened, but he had felt like he was only a spectator, and that someone else was doing and saying everything. His hands were shaking. He could only hope that Jarod wouldn't take over again in an important time.  
  
----------  
  
Project Quantum Leap  
  
"Ziggy?" Al demanded as soon as he exited the Imaging Chamber.  
  
"Yes, Admiral?" purred the voice of the parallel-hybrid computer.  
  
"I'm going to sleep. I want you to wake me up in three hours." Ziggy sniffed.  
  
"Of course, Admiral. Although, might I add that it is currently three in the afternoon? I know that you find it difficult to sleep when it is still daylight out," mused Ziggy with a hurt tone to her voice.  
  
"Thanks for the consideration, Zig, but I'll be fine. I can sleep, trust me," he stated while taking a puff of his near-extinguished cigar.  
  
"Fine, Admiral. Have a nice sleep." Al waved absently as he made his way to his quarters.  
  
"Hey, Pops!" called out Al's youngest daughter Madelyn upon his entrance to the Calavicci quarters.  
  
"Hi, Maddy. Could you keep it down while I'm in here? I'm gonna try to catch a few Z's," he murmured while taking off his jacket. She nodded, and he flopped on the bed, still in his clothes. A minute later, he was snoring loudly enough to wake the dead. Maddy shook her head slightly and tiptoed out of the room.  
  
While Al was sleeping away, Jarod was wide awake. He didn't know why on earth someone as strong-willed as Parker would kill herself. He hated that he couldn't be there for her.  
  
Instead of wallowing in his misery, he decided to do something useful with his time. Well, if he could find something useful to do, that is. Being trapped in a blue room and not able to roam freely helped feed boredom. It also reminded him of the Centre, even though the aura about the place was far friendlier.  
  
Sighing, he paced the room, trying to envision what was happening in his current time.  
  
----------  
  
Parker sighed and flopped on her bed later that night. Truth be told, she couldn't wait to go to Debbie's contest. It hurt her deeply that she couldn't see it, but Jarod had unwillingly saved the day by suggesting that he come. Now, all she had to do was survive being around him all day.  
  
And that was another thing entirely. As of late, she had been feeling more comfortable in Jarod's presence. But then there was the little tidbit that he sounded so different. It wasn't that he was coming down with something. No, it didn't sound like that at all. It was more like he was a totally different person. After doing some mental comparisons, the split happened after that day when the two of them were sitting in the back yard. He started acting strangely for a few moments, but he was completely normal after that. She would have to talk to him about this. If she could summon up the courage.  
  
- Face it, Parker. You're falling for him--if you haven't already, - her inner voice challenged her. She picked up a nearby pillow and shoved it in her face. No! She couldn't be falling for him! She had been trained to hunt and to hate him.  
  
- But can't love overcome even the most rigorous of training? - the voice reasoned calmly. Removing the pillow, she sighed again. She accepted the fact that she very well may be falling for Jarod. The day of their capture, that brief blissful day in the cabin, returned to her memory. She smiled faintly at the memory of their kiss. She had felt something that day. And she intended to rediscover that. But in due time. She wasn't ready to deal with it yet.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"So, Debbie, what all goes on at these twirling. . .things?" asked Sam. Debbie, who was behind the wheel, chuckled.  
  
"I twirl, Jarod. Really, it's a long process. I'm marching today, so that'll be. . .not very interesting. That's the boring part. And what's worse, they play marching music for hours! Ugh! I hate that part of it! But the rest is fun. Are you going to be able to explain it well enough for Parker?" she asked with a hint of teasing in her voice. Sam feigned being indignant.  
  
"Are you joking? If I can become a doctor in one day, surely I can accurately describe a simple baton twirling contest!" he exclaimed. A deep chuckle from the backseat was almost music to Sam's ears. If Parker was laughing, that meant that she wasn't fairly depressed. Now all he had to do was keep the darling Debbie from being killed, and he could hopefully leap.  
  
The next thing Sam heard was the Imaging Chamber's door opening and closing. Al had popped into the seat next to Parker. He took one look at her and nearly shouted, "Yowza! What a hottie, Sam!" After Sam cleared his throat loudly, Al produced a sheepish look and turned his gaze back to the handlink. "Well, Sam, Ziggy says that the odds of Debbie dying with you there have dropped to 53 %. But that's still pretty high. You're going to need to keep your eyes peeled, buddy. You also might wanna keep your eyes on Miss Parker, here. Zig's predicting a 32% possibility that she might be the one to die. Oh, boy. Sam, there's now a 72% chance that you could get shot. Be careful! I'm gonna go talk more with Jarod about the Center. How they work. Stuff like that. Keep on your guard." With that, Al blinked out of sight.  
  
"Jarod?" asked Parker.  
  
"Yeah," answered Sam. After a few moment of silence, Sam turned his head back to see if anything was troubling her.  
  
"Nothing," she murmured as she turned her unseeing eyes out the window, her expression one of being lost in thought.  
  
She had thought she'd heard a voice in the car just moments ago. Perhaps the radio had been turned on. She couldn't tell what the voice had been saying, but it was there. Faint, sort of distorted, fuzzy, but there. Parker decided not to mention it anymore, but rather to wait and see if it showed up again.  
  
----------  
  
Sam's eyes scanned the crowd every so often, looking for potentially dangerous figures. Parker seemed at ease. She was actually smiling. Soon, she nudged his shoulder and whispered, "So, what's she doing?" The glow on her face was like one of a proud older sister, or even a mother. The change in her was startling. Sam felt a twinge of something in his heart. But as soon as he felt it, it was gone. Shaking his head, he realized that it was a residual feeling of Jarod. He mentally chuckled, understanding now that Jarod had feelings for this woman.  
  
"She's practicing her routine," he murmured as he shifted closer to her. "Oh, it's her turn now. She's walking to the centre of the square and taking position." He continued to describe what was happening as he casually placed his arm around her on the back of her chair and whispered into her ear.  
  
Sam held back a chuckle as he saw her blind eyes begin to move back and forth. So, he now knew that Jarod had some kind of effect on Parker. Interesting. But before he could finish his description, something caught his attention.  
  
"I'll be right back, Parker. There's something I have to take care of," he whispered, leaving her side. He had seen a suspicious-looking person on the other side of the gym. Out of nowhere, Al popped up beside him.  
  
"Yikes, Sam. Oh, to be a rascally young teenager again. Shave off thirty some odd years and I'd be chasing these girls around like a dog after some steak," he leered, rubbing his face with his hand and looking around. Sam shot him a look while continuing to be on the move.  
  
"Al," he whispered," I think I saw the assassin. Now is not the time to drool."  
  
"Where?" Al asked, instantly turning serious.  
  
"The other side of the gym. Could you go check it out?" Al nodded, then blinked out of sight. Mere moments later, he came back again.  
  
"Sure enough, Sam, he's over there where no one can see him. He's settin up his gun now. You gotta hurry, Sam!" he implored. With that, Sam sped up his gait and followed the hologram that only he could see.  
  
There he was. Intense hatred filled Sam. Almost on autopilot, he ran over to the man and threw a swing at his face. The man went down with a grunt. Sam started raining blows to him, eventually rendering him unconscious.  
  
"Sam," came a soft whisper. The autopilot went off, and Sam turned around to see Al standing behind him with a concerned look on his face. He then looked at what he had done. He fell to his knees and realized that Jarod must have taken over. The man on the floor groaned. Sam immediately moved to the would-be killer and pinned his arms behind his back, kicking the gun away from both of them.  
  
"Sam, the security guards are coming. Just keep him there, and everything should be fine. Debbie stays alive, Parker doesn't kill herself, and most importantly Jarod stays alive. Zig says that you should leap any minute now." Al stood and waited there as security guards came and apprehended the man Sam had under control.  
  
Sam actually went through interrogation before asking, "Why haven't I leaped, Al?" The hologram simply shrugged. He was about to say something when Miss Parker, who was led by a very frantic Debbie, approached Sam's side.  
  
"Oh, Jarod! What happened? Why did someone have a gun here?" Debbie asked as she hugged his side. Sam looked to Parker. Her face showed no expression. He then looked down to Debbie.  
  
"I don't know," he replied somewhat unconvincingly. Nothing else could be done, so Sam led the two outside and to the car. He decided to drive. Parker sat in front, and Debbie fell asleep stretched out on the backseat.  
  
"Jarod," Parker murmured, keeping her unseeing gaze forward, "he was from the Centre, wasn't he?" Sam turned his head to look at her. She was smarter than he gave her credit for.  
  
"Yes," he whispered. She inhaled and nodded her head. Nothing more was said for the rest of the trip.  
  
----------  
  
"Are they alright?" Jarod demanded of Verbena. He sat on the bed in the middle of the room with his hands gripping the edge.  
  
"I don't know, Jarod. Admiral Calavicci hasn't returned yet."  
  
"I beg to differ, Dr. Beeks," came the silky voice of Ziggy. "Admiral Calavicci is on his way back. Dr. Beckett has successfully prevented the assassination from happening, yet he is not leaping at this moment."  
  
"Well, why is that?" Jarod asked, looking up at the ceiling. Ziggy scoffed.  
  
"Dr. Beckett has something else he must do before leaping," she replied in a 'you're-an-idiot' tone of voice.  
  
"I understand, Ziggy. But what is it that he must do? Do you have any idea?" he asked, almost assuming a tone of Dr. Sam Beckett himself.  
  
"Yes, I do know, Jarod."  
  
"Well, then what is it?"  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot tell you. It concerns you and your future. Therefore, you simply cannot know," she answered without apology. Jarod sighed in frustration. He was getting nowhere, fast.  
  
----------  
  
Later that night, when everyone else had gone to sleep, Parker felt her way towards Jarod's room. She was mighty suspicious now. She had heard the voice again. And there was definitely something different with Jarod's voice. When he whispered into her ear, she knew. She felt the heavy door and knocked lightly, hoping he was still awake.  
  
"Come on in," grumbled a deep voice, thick with sleep. Parker chuckled silently, knowing that she'd woken him up. She opened the door and slowly made her way into the room.  
  
"Jarod, you awake?" she whispered.  
  
"Mmhmm," he murmured sleepily.  
  
"I have to talk with you about something." He sat up and patted the bed, meaning for her to sit down. She followed the sound until her knees bumped the mattress, and she sat. "Jarod," she started, "there's something about you that's been bothering me."  
  
"Gee, Parker. Go ahead, tell me how you really feel," he joked.  
  
"Jarod, your voice is different. -And- I've been hearing another voice sometimes around you. It was staticky at first, but it's gotten clearer. And it calls you Sam. Something's not right and I want to know what it is," she quietly demanded. She could hear him swallow. Then hesitate. Out of nowhere, a voice spoke.  
  
"Try to deflect it for as long as you can, Sam." The voice was gravelly and quiet. Then she could feel Jarod nodding slightly.  
  
"There it was again!" she whispered fiercely. "Who are you? And what have you done with Jarod?  
  
"But I am Jarod," he replied deeply. Parker shook her head. She reached for his face and felt just below his right eye. No mole. It was confirmed. This was not Jarod. She exhaled heavily and stood up.  
  
"You're not Jarod," she whispered as she backed away, "There's no mole. Who are you?" Before he could reply, Parker tripped over something on the floor and fell with a cry.  
  
"Parker!" he cried out softly, getting out of the bed to go to her side. Upon reaching her, he pulled her into a sitting position and sat beside her. He sighed before speaking. "You're right. I'm not Jarod. My name is Sam. Sam Beckett. I can assure you that Jarod is doing just fine where he's at. See, I travel through time. Well, I actually 'leap' through time, using people, setting wrongs right. I can't control where I go. God, Time, Fate, or Whoever controls this ride sent me to Jarod's life."  
  
"But why? Is it something with the Centre?" she asked confusedly, not really sure what was going on. He sighed again.  
  
"Parker. . .you were going to kill yourself this week. . . because Debbie was supposed to die today at the contest." Parker's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped loudly. One half of her didn't believe a word he was saying, but the other half felt that there was truth to what he was saying. So, to gain a better understanding, she started asking him about quantum leaping, and all the aspects of it.  
  
"So," she began after a few hours of explanation, "does Jarod's consciousness take over at any time." Sam hesitated.  
  
"Yeah. He does." Parker paused this time.  
  
"So, let him. Just this once," she whispered. Sam was about to protest, but sure enough, he felt Jarod take over, and Sam took the backseat.  
  
Parker reached up and touched the right side of his face, just below his eye. The mole was there.  
  
"Parker," he murmured deeply, in the voice that was his. This was Jarod. In a moment that seemed to last forever, he captured her face with his hands and lowered his face to hers. Their lips met. He slid one of his hands to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.  
  
As soon as it had begun, the moment dissolved. He moved his head away, and Sam returned. One tear made a solitary trail down Parker's cheek. Sam gently wiped it away with a finger and said, "Be easy on him, would you?"  
  
After he'd said that, he felt the familiar sensations that preceded a leap. He playfully tousled Parker's hair and said, "It's time for me to go. I don't know if Jarod will remember anything that happened. I think you will. All I have to say is simply love him." Sam smiled then, even though she couldn't see it, and leaped.  
  
----------  
  
Jarod opened his eyes and found himself on his bedroom floor next to Parker. He nearly hugged her so tight that she couldn't breathe. She was alive! Luckily he restrained himself from touching her.  
  
"Parker," he began, "what are you doing here?" She chuckled, a sound that he hadn't heard in weeks.  
  
"I had to talk to Sam," she replied before slowly making her way up and out of the room. Jarod climbed back onto his bed, still pondering her response. But before long, he was asleep, dreaming of blue rooms, a parallel-hybrid computer, and a doctor named Sam. 


	14. Come a Little Closer

LIFE OR DEATH  
  
Part 16: Come a Little Closer  
  
Author's Note: So, didjall like the last chappie? I'm sorry that one took so long to get out. I'm also sorry that this one took forever. I'd kind of rammed my plot into a wall, and I'm trying to remove it from its spot. Pitiful, I know. And also, no I haven't abandoned this story. I will warn you that the end of school is swiftly approaching. I also will remind you that I do not have the internet at my home, so I'll have to improvise somehow if this story is not finished by then. Well, I'm begging y'all to review. Pleeeeease!! *gets down on hands and knees and grovels like she has no shame* I need feedback! Am I doing okay with the characterizations? Does the storyline just suck now? I'll take anything! Anywho, here's the 16th part! *trumpet fanfare*~~Samantha  
  
----------  
  
Parker felt the sun on her face as she slowly drifted into awareness. She smiled at the warm sensation, her first real smile over nothing in a long time. - Gee, Parker, you're certainly acting weird lately, - she jokingly scolded herself.  
  
The previous night, Jarod had come back. She was still slightly puzzled by the appearance and disappearance of Dr. Sam Beckett, but that was in the past. When she'd made it back to her own bed, her insides were alive with all kinds of emotions. When Jarod had taken over for that brief moment, he'd kissed her! The thought alone sent shivers down her spine. She desperately wanted to talk to him, but she didn't want to scare him off, either. So, she'd made up her mind to keep quiet for a bit.  
  
- Parker, where did the old you go? - asked her voice again, - I've never seen you this way. - She simply shrugged and then stood up. She felt her way towards the door and entered the hallway.  
  
"Hey, Parker," she heard Broots say. She turned her face towards the sound of his voice. "I heard what happened yesterday at the competition. I'm glad you're okay," he murmured. She could hear the kindness in his voice and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Broots. How's Debbie?"  
  
"She's doing okay. A little shaken up, but okay. The Centre knows we're here. We're going to have to move. But that's not too terrible. Last night I stayed up looking into a few prospects. We should be out by the end of the month." Parker nodded.  
  
"It would probably be best if we didn't go with you," she commented as she made her way for the coffee pot.  
  
"B-but Parker. . .Debbie would be crushed." Parker put her head down momentarily.  
  
"I know, but if Jarod and I are there with you, the Centre would more than likely find you again." A heavy silence filled the room as Parker poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"You're right," he whispered. Another silence settled over the two, but this one wasn't as uncomfortable. Parker took her cup and sat down at the kitchen table. After a short while, she heard Broots leave the room.  
  
----------  
  
Jarod slowly opened his eyes, and then stretched. He was happy to wake up in his own bed, for once. He got up and walked over to his mirror. He needed a shave. And a haircut.  
  
Sighing, he left his room and headed for the kitchen. Upon reaching it, he noticed Parker sitting by herself at the table. He silently crept into the room, hoping not to startle her.  
  
"Good morning, Jarod," she murmured without even turning her head to him.  
  
"How did you know," he asked in a gruff morning voice while going to the coffee pot.  
  
"It's your footsteps. They have a unique sound that I can pick out. Especially when you've just woken up." She turned her head to where he was and smiled sweetly.  
  
He chuckled as he poured himself a cup. Then he joined Parker at the table. After a few moments, he asked, "Do you think we could go somewhere to talk?" He watched her contemplate.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"The past couple of weeks. I want to make sure I didn't imagine it." Parker nodded. She would have said more, but Debbie chose to enter the kitchen at that moment. It would have to wait.  
  
----------  
  
Parker inhaled the crisp air, enjoying listening to the geese flying south for the winter. She loved this time of year. She'd never told anyone, because she always had to be "Miss Parker: Ice Queen." But not here. Here, she could be anyone she wanted to be.  
  
Almost like a pretender.  
  
She chuckled silently at the idea, taking in more of the surrounding season.  
  
"Parker?" she heard a deep voice rumble behind her. The sound sent chills down her spine. She turned towards him.  
  
"Yes, Jarod?"  
  
"Is this an okay time to discuss what happened?" She nodded, and she heard him move closer to her. He sat down on the ground. "I don't really know how to begin," he murmured. His voice sounded like his head was downcast.  
  
"I don't really know how to begin, either," she whispered, sitting in the spot where she was previously standing. She felt around until her hand brushed Jarod's. Then she scooted closer to him.  
  
"I--I remember everything that happened. You were going to kill yourself," he said in a tone of disbelief. "It's still hard to comprehend. Also, I wonder why I couldn't have helped you through it. Why did Sam have to do the job for me?"  
  
"I don't know, Jarod." She trained her unseeing eyes downward.  
  
Jarod looked over at her, and took in her beautiful face. He came to realize one thing while he was gone: he loved her. There was no doubt about it anymore. He tentatively reached over and stroked her smooth, pale cheek with one finger. Her sharp intake of breath brought an involuntary smile to his face. She turned more toward him.  
  
"Jarod. . ." she let the sentence linger. He looked into her blinded eyes. He absently noticed that they weren't milky or clouded, but that didn't matter at the moment. The longing in them spoke volumes. He extended his hand and captured her cheek, caressing it like she was a precious jewel. He drew her head to his, and gently kissed her lips. The soft noise that escaped her throat caused his heart to jump in his chest.  
  
After they had separated, he whispered, "I want a relationship with you, Parker." She shook her head, and Jarod stopped breathing momentarily.  
  
"Call me by my name. My real name," she murmured.  
  
He chuckled in relief and ran his fingers through her hair. "All right, Michaela." She nodded slightly, and they kissed once more, putting an end to any conversation.  
  
----------  
  
One Week Later  
  
Jarod stepped out of the car and walked back into the house. He and Parker were planning to move to Oregon as soon as possible, hopefully at the same time Broots and Debbie would be leaving.  
  
Upon entering the den, he found a scene that he thought he'd never see. Debbie was in the corner, sobbing her heart out, and Parker was storming out of the room. He knelt by the young girl's side and whispered a few comforting words in her ear. Then he headed off in the direction Parker went. He found her in her room, face down on the bed.  
  
"Chaela," he murmured, using his newfound pet-name for her, "what's wrong? She rolled over, promptly gave him the finger, then rolled back over. Sighing, he rubbed his face downward with one hand. Then he knelt beside the bed and placed a hand on her back.  
  
"Buzz off, Lab Rat!" she snapped, trying to move as far away from him as possible.  
  
"Chaela, acting like this is going to get you nowhere. Now, what's wrong?"  
  
There was a long silence before she let out a sob. Then her whole body began to shake with the intensity of her tears. Jarod pulled her into a sitting position, and into his arms. After she had quieted down, she sniffed.  
  
"I don't know if this is going to work, Jarod. I feel so useless. I can't even see you," she whispered.  
  
"Oh, Chaela. My dear, sweet, precious Chaela," Jarod murmured while stroking her hair.  
  
"I'm blind. I can't do anything without tripping, or bumping into something, or someone," she took a shuddering breath, and then said on a wail, "And I'm PMSing!" Jarod made the mistake of chuckling.  
  
"It's not funny, Jarod! My life is hell right now, and all you can do is laugh?!" He immediately sobered up and squeezed her tight to him.  
  
"Chaela, I can understand what you're going through. Well, except for the PMS thing. I'm sorry I laughed. It was totally inappropriate. Now, what do you want to do about it?" She sniffed again as she contemplated the issue.  
  
"I want Sydney," she whimpered against his shoulder like a petulant child. He nodded.  
  
"Then, when we get to Oregon, I'll find him. We'll get Sydney." He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. Fairly soon, he felt her body relax, and he knew she'd fallen asleep. Before he picked her up to place her back on the bed, the thought ran through his head that he missed the balls-to-the-wall Parker.  
  
Once she was laying on the bed, he placed the blanket on top of her, and he smoothed the hair from her face. After kissed her forehead, he made for the door. He paused in the portal, wanting to take one last glance at her. But a loud snore interrupted his movements. He slapped a hand to his forehead and stifled a chuckle. He left the room and shut the door, leaving her to her sleep.  
  
----------  
  
"Jarod, it's been a pleasure having the two of you with us," Broots said while shaking the other man's hand.  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay. And I'm sorry that you two have to uproot and find a new place to live," he whispered. Broots dismissed Jarod with a wave of his hand.  
  
"It was bound to happen some time or another. Now, I know that we're going to have to leave our names behind. At least Debbie's still young enough to see it as an adventure." Jarod nodded. The two men looked over to see Debbie and Miss Parker saying their good-byes. Finally, the two stood up. Parker turned her head in Broots' direction.  
  
"M-Miss Parker," he began.  
  
"Michaela, Broots," she corrected. He swallowed before continuing.  
  
"Michaela, I hope you can see again, someday," he managed in a choked voice, "I wish you luck." She nodded, saying nothing more. Jarod then placed a hand to the small of her back, leading her out the front door to the car.  
  
Once inside the vehicle, they were on their way for Oregon. A new beginning was swiftly materializing in front of the two. However, their dark past was behind them, its presence looming and ominous. They could not escape it that easily. 


	15. All That Jazz

LIFE OR DEATH  
  
Part 17: All That Jazz  
  
Author's Note: I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed this fic and the "Fragile" one, too. Also, I want to thank you guys for the words of encouragement you've offered me. I'm really feeling the stresses of the last two weeks of school, and to top it all off, I'm having major problems with my best friend. Oh, and my boyfriend's great-grandpa died on Wednesday, so now he's all the way in Ohio (about 14 or 15 hours away) and won't be back until Sunday. Just writing these fics and seeing what you guys have to say lifts my spirits. Thank you all, I love yas, and here's the next part!  
  
Author's Note 2: Hey, y'all! The previous note was written a few weeks ago, so it's kinda outdated. I just wanted to apologize for taking so long getting this out. Also, I'm sorry that I started another fic and spent a lot of time on it so far. I had this idea and needed to get it started so that I wouldn't forget it. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Wub yas! ~~Samantha (a.k.a. Bethe)  
  
----------  
  
Sydney turned off his computer and sat back in his seat. Jarod had finally contacted him, and he could breathe easier because of it. Ever since Miss Parker and Jarod had been captured by Centre goons, he'd felt responsible. He was the one who left them alone at the cabin. He was the one who hadn't tried to get them back. He was the one who tucked his tail between his legs and ran off to save himself.  
  
Now, they'd escaped, and they were in Oregon. And to top it all off, Parker wanted him. The thought caused his heart to jump slightly. She wanted him like a child wants her Daddy, Jarod had said in his email. If Parker only knew. All she had to do was say the word, and he would become her father for her. He loved her that much. Oh, he was sure that somewhere, deep down, she knew that. But years of training and upbringing kept her from recognizing that.  
  
In that moment, Sydney breathed a silent prayer to whoever was listening, that Parker would finally understand.  
  
----------  
  
Parker let out a string of curses vile enough to make a sailor blush. Jarod grimaced from his place in the doorway as he took in the scene.  
  
"Jarod! I can't do this!" she yelled, hurling a coffee mug at the wall. Upon hearing it hit the wall, she fell into a sitting position, put her head in her hands, and began to sob. After waiting a few more moments, Jarod moved to take her in his arms and try to comfort her.  
  
What had happened before this catastrophe was that Parker was going to attempt to do the dishes without any help, at Jarod's prompting. She had been going fine until she burned herself on the water when she had meant to turn on the cold water. Then, she started dropping dishes left and right. The last straw was when she had sliced her palm on a knife.  
  
"Chaela, honey," he began.  
  
"Don't call me that!" she snapped. Immediately, Jarod retreated.  
  
"What do you want me to call you?" he inquired, his patience reaching its end.  
  
"Call me whatever you want!" she shot back, becoming even more heated.  
  
"I don't know what to do with you!" he yelled, standing up, "You're really starting to piss me off, Parker!" He started to head for the door when he turned back. "When you decide to start acting your age, then you can come to me and start again. Until that time, I'm going to treat you like the spoiled little brat that you are." With that, Jarod left the kitchen.  
  
Parker sat for a long time in shocked silence. Then, in an outrage, she stood up herself and followed in his footsteps. She felt around in front of her, still not certain of her new surroundings, but was too hasty to notice the drop off of the staircase. She felt a bit of surprise when one of her feet met no resistance when it was supposed to hit solid ground. She couldn't stop her momentum by then. She tumbled down the steps at a frightening speed. When she hit the floor, she felt her body grow numb, then she passed out.  
  
Jarod heard the commotion and ran out into the hallway. He saw her crumpled at the bottom of the staircase and felt genuine fear.  
  
"Chaela!" he cried out as he took the stairs down two at a time. He reached her within moments and knelt by her side. "Chaela," he murmured, immediately reaching a hand to her cheek. She was still breathing, but not conscious. He stabilized her neck and moved her into a full laying position. Then he sat beside her and took one of her hands in both of his.  
  
Moments later, Parker stirred. She opened her eyes to a world of black. Nothing new. But she felt Jarod's hands stroking hers, and her heart melted slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered in a rare moment of softness. "I shouldn't have copped an attitude when I should be thinking positively." She could feel Jarod turn towards her, and she heard his sigh of relief. She squeezed his hand, and then he gathered her into his arms.  
  
"I'm the one that's sorry, Chaela," he murmured, "I should have known better than to leave you alone in an unfamiliar setting. I was practically asking for you to fall." Parker shook her head.  
  
"No, Jarod. Don't apologize. That's only excusing my behavior. I might deny this later, but I need your help on this. Hold me to that, okay?"  
  
"Alright," he whispered before covering her lips with his own. Parker lost all hopes of rational thought as the kiss progressed. One of Jarod's hands tenderly touched her cheek before capturing it in his palm, deepening the kiss. When they parted, she let out a sigh and rested her forehead on his. Jarod's thumb stroked her cheek. She could practically feel his eyes taking her in. The thought caused her heartbeat to quicken.  
  
"Thank you for being so wonderful," she whispered, moving her hand to the back of his head. Once she felt his hair, she paused abruptly. Then she said, "That's it. You're getting a haircut." She heard his incredulous laugh.  
  
"Why? I think I look good with longer hair," he replied indignantly.  
  
"Uh uh," she replied stubbornly, crossing her arms.  
  
"Alright," he said defeatedly before swooping her up in his arms. "This had better be worth it," he remarked.  
  
"Oh," Parker murmured lowly, "it will be."  
  
----------  
  
Sydney pressed the doorbell once and then waited patiently outside the two story house. Sooner than he'd expected, the door opened, and Jarod had him in a huge bear hug.  
  
"Careful, my dear boy. This old man is more fragile than you remember," Syd commented while chuckling and patting Jarod on the back.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you, Sydney," he whispered before letting go. "And there's someone who's going to be equally happy." Jarod led the older man into the house and into the den. There sat Parker, who was wearing jeans and a blue tee shirt with her hair down.  
  
"Parker," Syd breathed, unable to say anything more. Despite the dark bruise at her temple, she was breathtaking. She had a glow about her that he hadn't seen in a long time. Now that he'd thought about it, Syd hadn't seen Jarod so happy in awhile either.  
  
"Freud," Parker whispered affectionately. It was then that Sydney noticed she wasn't looking at him. She wasn't even focusing on any certain place. Her eyes were slightly downcast and almost a little crossed.  
  
"You're blind?" he asked. All she did was nod. "Why?" was his next question. All Parker did was shrug, but Jarod spoke up.  
  
"We're not sure. It doesn't seem like there's a medical reason for Chaela to be blind. We were hoping that maybe you could find out." While Syd's heart jumped when Jarod used Parker's nickname, he knew he needed to get down to business.  
  
"The only way I can do that is to regress her. Maybe there was a point where she was conscious, but she's blocked it out of her mind. Would you agree to that, Parker?"  
  
"Yeah. Anything to get me to see again. Or, at least understand why I'm blind." She looked so afraid, and Sydney knew she was at her most vulnerable.  
  
"Okay. We'll start tonight."  
  
----------  
  
Parker sat back down in the den while Sydney and Jarod put away the last of the dishes. The two men were silent while performing the task, the upcoming event heavy on their minds.  
  
Soon, they were finished, and Sydney walked into the den with Parker. It was decided ahead of time that Jarod wouldn't be present. Sydney sat down and cleared his throat.  
  
"Parker, right now I want you to lay down on the couch. Just listen to the sound of my voice," he said in a soothing tone, "I'm going to count backwards, from ten to one. With each number, your eyes will get heavier and heavier so that when I reach the number one, your eyes will be completely closed. Okay? Ten. Nine, your eyelids are starting to feel heavy. Eight, heavier still. Seven. Six, they're starting to droop. Five. Four, you can barely keep them open. Three. Two, and one, your eyes are completely shut." Sydney watched Parker throughout the process, and determined that she was totally under.  
  
"Parker?" he asked carefully. Her head moved back and forth slightly.  
  
"Yes?" she drawled out with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"How are you feeling, Parker?"  
  
"Pretty good, Pavlov. How about yourself?"  
  
"That doesn't matter now. What I want you to do is go back in time for me, alright? Could you go back to the moment when you were taken by the Centre, okay?"  
  
"Whatever you say. You are the doctor." Her expression went from peaceful to panicked. She started breathing erratically and moving about on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong, Parker? What's happening?"  
  
"Jarod's been shot!" she cried out. "No, don't take him!"  
  
"What are you feeling at the moment?"  
  
"I don't want him to go back," she whispered tearfully, "I'd rather they take me than him. I can't just let him get taken back there. I have to help him."  
  
"So, what do you do?"  
  
"I run to them, but. . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But I get shot, in the chest," she whispered. Sydney closed his eyes in pain.  
  
"I can't go down without a fight," she rasped, "I can't even see him now. They've taken him outside. This is my last chance. I get up, but I'm shot in the stomach before I can even make a break for it." Tears were now rolling down both parties' faces.  
  
"Okay, Parker. Now, I want you to go to the next time you are conscious. Think hard about this time. Make sure it is the very next time you are aware." Parker calmed down, and was silent for a long time. Finally, some emotion came across her face.  
  
"I'm--I'm in a bed. My eyes aren't open, or, at least I don't think they are. But I can hear people talking. Raines. Raines is there. Daddy too. And Lyle? I'm not real sure if he's there, but Raines and Daddy are definitely there. Oh!" she gasped. Sydney sat forward in his seat.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"They're. . .sticking something. . .inside me," she whispered shamefully, "They're inseminating me." She gasped as shock and horror played across her countenance.  
  
"Parker?"  
  
"It's Daddy's child," she whispered, trembling, "he wants an heir, and he's using me for the carrier." She started shaking violently. Sydney swallowed his disgust and quickly moved on.  
  
"Parker, I want you to leave that time, and go to the next time you're awake." She calmed down instantly.  
  
"I'm in a dark room. I ask someone to turn on the lights, but he says that they're already on. . .I'm blind," she whispered. Tears were now rolling down her face.  
  
"Parker," Syd started softly, "I going to count to ten, and I want you to slowly wake up, okay? One, you're starting to drift upward. Two. Three, even more alert. Four. Five. Six, you're becoming more and more alert with each number. Seven. Eight. You're almost awake. Nine. And ten, open your eyes." Just as commanded, Parker opened her eyes and glanced around the room. Then she found Sydney with her eyes.  
  
"I can see!" were the first words out of her mouth. Then a sorrowful look crossed her face as she whispered, "I'm pregnant with my father's child." Her lower lip began to tremble, but with a will made of iron, she kept herself from crying.  
  
"Parker," Syd whispered, "it's okay to cry, you know. You've experienced a lot in the past few months. You don't have to build a shell around you." He held out his arms and kept a hope in his heart.  
  
After a few moments of visible indecision, the little girl in her won out. She rushed into his embrace and broke down into sobs. Sydney wrapped his arms tightly around her and stroked her wild hair.  
  
"It's alright, ma Cherie," he murmured soothingly. Parker continued to sob for a few minutes. Then, she seemingly dried up. She sat back away from the elderly man and sniffed. She looked, for all the world, like a lost little girl.  
  
"Thank you, Syd," she said in a voice rusty with tears. Sydney only smiled comfortingly and placed a hand against her cheek. Then they embraced once more. Parker snuggled her head against his chest, and soon fell asleep.  
  
In that one moment for Sydney, life was perfect. 


	16. Miracles Happen

Life or Death  
  
By Samantha  
  
Part 18: Miracles Happen  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! I'm trying to hammer out as many chapters as I can before school lets out. Then, I'll be doing my updating from a library, so they may not come as often as before (yes, I know, I haven't been very regular in updating. Sheesh! Give a girl a break!) It's getting to the crucial part of the story, so your feedback is almost necessary. I need to know if I'm doing it right. I'm hoping to get in a lot of action. Problem is, I don't do action very well. I'm going to give it my best effort, but if y'all could tell me where my weaknesses are when you notice them, that would be great. O-kee. Time to get crackin! Toodles! ~~Samantha (a.k.a. Bethe)  
  
Author's Note 2: Okay, that previous note is outdated, as most of you know by now, lol. Well, I'm really hoping that we can get the Internet here at home. It's not a huge problem if I can't but it would be a nice convenience. Ah, well. Have fun! ~~Bethe  
  
----------  
  
Jarod and Parker sat facing each other in silence, but Parker still wouldn't say anything. Jarod was getting concerned. Ever since she'd regained her sight, she'd been withdrawn, almost depressed. Sydney, ever the professional, held tight to the patient-confidentiality clause and refused to tell him what had happened during the hypnosis session.  
  
"Parker," he rumbled with compassion in his voice, "what's wrong? You can tell me." Tears flooded her blue eyes and her jaw trembled from trying not to sob. Jarod's heart clenched and he moved forward to take her in his arms. "Chaela," he murmured, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"It's so horrible," she whispered, "you'll hate me."  
  
"Never," he whispered back. "What is it?" For a few long moments, she didn't say anything.  
  
"Jarod, when they took us back to the Centre, they--Daddy," she broke off and took in a shuddering breath before continuing, "They inseminated me," she whispered in disgust. "It's Daddy's child."  
  
After those words came from her mouth, rage filled Jarod as he held her tighter. He couldn't believe people would be that sick, that low. Parker was now openly weeping, probably thinking the worst. For her sake, he swallowed his anger. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pushed slightly back and looked her in the eyes. He wiped her cheek and said, "That doesn't matter to me, Chaela. It wasn't your decision. I could never hate you for this. This child is part of you, too. At least they didn't give you a disease that could kill you. You're healthy, and that's all that matters." He moved his head forward slightly and raised his eyebrows. "Okay? So, no more of this," he murmured lightly while running a finger down a tear trail.  
  
Parker's eyes met his. She searched them before seeing that he meant what he said. Her lips trembled, turning Jarod's attention downward. He pressed his palm against her cheek and moved his head down.  
  
As their lips met, Parker's eyes fluttered closed and she brought one of her hands to his upper arm. A soft noise escaped her throat. At that, Jarod wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling both of them to their feet. Their kiss deepened, becoming more passionate. Parker put both of her hands on the sides of his head.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Like two small children getting caught rummaging around in their parents' closet, Jarod and Parker broke the kiss and turned towards the source of the noise.  
  
Sydney stood in the doorway, his arms crossed, a smile on his face. Jarod chuckled incredulously and lowered his head until his forehead touched Parker's.  
  
"Yes, Sydney?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I was merely wondering how you two were doing, and I came to check up on you."  
  
"We're fine, Syd," Parker put in with a smile on her face. Sydney nodded.  
  
"Good." The older man left while laughing to himself. Parker and Jarod looked at each other, then broke into laughter of their own.  
  
"It does me good to hear you laugh and see you smile," Jarod whispered while smoothing hair from her face. "We're going to have to get you to the doctor as soon as possible." Parker shook her head.  
  
"Not until we're finished with the Centre. Then, I'll go."  
  
"Chaela, you can't go on with our plans now that you're pregnant," he said sternly. Only then did he realize that that was the worst thing he could've said to her. He could see the blue fire begin to flame in her eyes as she lifted her chin slightly.  
  
"You think you can tell me what to do, Wonder Boy?" she questioned in an icy tone.  
  
"Babe," he began, "I didn't mean to order you around. No one can do that. But I would prefer it, for your safety and the baby's, if you didn't get involved in the takeover," he murmured.  
  
"Jarod," she murmured back, "I know Daddy. I'm carrying his only heir. He won't have me killed. He'll have to keep me alive while I'm still carrying it. We'll use it to our advantage. I won't do anything stupid." Jarod gave her a look.  
  
"I promise," she said with her eyebrows raised. "What, don't trust me?" she asked with a small smile.  
  
"Well. . ." Parker's eyes widened and she gave Jarod a playful slap on the arm. He then pulled her into his arms and kissed her so soundly that all conversation was stopped for awhile.  
  
----------  
  
The Centre  
  
Lyle sat at his desk in his darkened office. He held up the small scrap of paper again. The phone number, written in neat, squared print stood out against the paper. He knew that if he called the number, he could kiss his cushy career goodbye. At the same time, if he called it, his newly growing conscience would stop nagging at him.  
  
Ever since Jarod and his sister had been recaptured by the Centre, Lyle had become disillusioned with his life. He had seen what his father had done to Parker. He'd even been at the procedure. For some reason, it had sickened him.  
  
For the longest time he had mentally wrestled with the issue. He was a cannibal, for crying out loud. It seemed strange that the idea of impregnating your daughter with your own sperm would be offensive.  
  
But it was, to Lyle, at least.  
  
Sighing, he picked up his secure cell phone and dialed the number.  
  
----------  
  
"Yes?" Jarod answered the phone.  
  
"Jarod, I know what you're thinking, and--,"  
  
"How did you get this number?" he asked, trying to think of where Parker and Sydney were. If Lyle knew their number, they had to move quickly.  
  
"Jarod, calm down. Stop looking for my sister." He sighed. "I want to help."  
  
"Help with what?" Jarod asked, playing innocent.  
  
"Jarod, I've been developing a nasty habit lately."  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
"A conscience. What Dad did to Sis was just wrong. And I want out."  
  
Jarod contemplated the scenario. Lyle really sounded like he meant what he said.  
  
"So?" he asked, urging Lyle to continue.  
  
"So, I figure that I can help you out. Anything you need, you got it."  
  
"Forgive me for being skeptical, but I'm going to have to think this over. And talk it over with Parker, Sydney, and Broots."  
  
"I understand. I'll give you a call in a few days to see what you think." Lyle hung up the phone. After a few moments of hesitation, Jarod put his down.  
  
"Chaela! Syd! We need to talk!"  
  
----------  
  
"Did he sound sincere?" asked the aging psychiatrist, leaning forward in his seat. Jarod nodded.  
  
"All he wants to do is help?" Parker contributed incredulously with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah. He thinks what your father did to you was wrong."  
  
"What does he know about wrong?" she asked in disgust. "He eats Asian women for fun!"  
  
"Chaela," Jarod warned, "He really sounded like he wanted to help us bring down the Centre. Now, you know I have every reason to doubt him. But, for some reason, I want to trust him." The two looked at each other for a long time.  
  
"Alright. Let's trust him," she murmured warily. Sydney nodded as well.  
  
----------  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Jarod sorted the information he'd received from Lyle. It all proved to be vital information. A lot had changed since they'd been at the Centre last. Security measures were as tight as ever. Also, their window of opportunity was swiftly arriving.  
  
A Triumvirate meeting was to be held at the Centre in one month. That was when they needed to make their move. Ambush the Triumvirate, and their worries were over.  
  
With Lyle on board, and Angelo supporting him, the takeover had a good chance. Parker was sure that she could get Sam the Sweeper on her side, as well.  
  
Hopefully, within a month's time, the Centre would be theirs. 


	17. If Tomorrow Never Comes

Life or Death  
  
By Samantha  
  
Part 19: If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note: Okay, it's crucial time. I'm going to try to write the action to the best of my ability and not skip out on stuff. There. That said, enjoy the next part. ~~Bethe  
  
----------  
  
"M-Miss Parker!" She turned around and saw the balding techie standing behind her. She smiled at the sight and walked to him, gathering him in her arms. "You--you can see again!" he exclaimed before pulling back slightly to look in her eyes. "I hadn't really believed it yet."  
  
"Well, it's all true, Broots. Syd helped out."  
  
"I also heard about--about." The man was unable to finish, his glance inadvertently dropping to her abdomen, then back again.  
  
"That too," she whispered, a look of sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Broots!" exclaimed Sydney, who was walking into the den. He pulled the younger man into a bear hug. "So good to see you again!' While the two got reacquainted, Parker's eyes found Jarod, who was leaning in the doorway and watching her. The thought that his eyes were on her alone sent her heart racing. What was wrong with her? Parkers didn't take to flights of fancy. Perhaps she was more like her mother than only looks.  
  
The two watched each other for a few moments more, then went about their tasks.  
  
----------  
  
Jarod rolled out the building plan for the Centre onto the kitchen table. He then placed a finger at a spot on the map.  
  
"This is where you two will enter," he said to Sydney and Broots. "There you will meet up with Angelo. He'll guide you the rest of the way to the power station. From there, you will cut all the lights and surveillance power for five minutes. After five minutes have passed, they go back on. By that time, Parker, Lyle, and I should have made our way to the Triumvirate meeting, complete with weapons. Then it will be time for a little. . .negotiating," he murmured with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
As Parker watched, she imagined that this must be what he would go through for every pretend, and that the satisfaction of the bad guy getting what was coming to him was just as great, if not greater.  
  
"If something goes bad," he continued, his expression turning more serious, "I have a fallback plan that includes only me." He looked at each member before continuing. "If I say the word 'Refuge' at any time, get out." He said nothing more, but the look on his face said many words to Parker.  
  
"What else does the plan entail, Jarod?" she asked, a hard edge to her voice. He looked at her for a long time, his brown eyes burning into her own.  
  
"You escape, I stay behind. The Centre must be stopped." She raised her eyebrows, showing that she wasn't satisfied with the amount of information. Jarod continued. "I'm having a bomb planted in SL-15. If I say Refuge, you have five minutes to get out, or you'll die," he murmured calmly. But his eyes were anything but calm.  
  
Parker swallowed and looked down, a myriad of emotions surging through her. Then she looked up and whispered, "How dare you? How dare you think your life is the least valuable, the most expendable? There is no way you are going through with that plan, even if I have to drag you through the hallways myself!"  
  
"Parker--"  
  
"No," she spat, "You are not going to die. Not on my watch." With that, she walked coldly out of the room. Jarod rubbed his face and sighed.  
  
"She's right," Broots spoke up, sounding brave for the first time in his life. "We won't let you do this."  
  
"You have no choice," Jarod whispered in response before leaving the room to find Parker.  
  
----------  
  
Parker paced in her room, not quite sure of whether she should scream or weep. She remained silent, however, fuming all the while.  
  
"Chaela," she heard him whisper. She stiffened, then turned to him.  
  
"What makes you think you have the right?" she whispered. "You think you'll be a martyr? No one will know your name. It can't be disclosed, because your family will be run through the mud. All you'll be is just another suicide terrorist." She laughed mirthlessly. "Hell, you'll probably become Iranian just to appease the reporters."  
  
"Chaela," he began again, moving forward to place his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"No," she murmured while shaking her head. Then she hung her head and whispered one question through her tears: "Why can't you let me die with you?" Jarod grimaced, then took her in his arms.  
  
"I can't do that, honey. You have to go on; you and the baby. Remember that he or she needs to be brought into the world," he murmured into her hair while rubbing her upper arms. "And besides, it probably won't come to that anyway. That's just a last resort on the chance that something goes terribly wrong. Don't dwell on what will only cause you heartache."  
  
Parker nodded, but she still didn't quite believe his words. She had a feeling, a bad one, that this thing might just escalate into the "terribly wrong" category, and fast.  
  
----------  
  
The next day, on the plane to Delaware, the air was tense between the four friends. The very thought that Jarod would not be on the return flight loomed over their heads. The only conversation that took place was Jarod going over the plan repeatedly.  
  
Parker sat off by herself, not wanting to cry in front of Sydney or Broots. The previous night, she had slept in Jarod's arms, knowing that it might be the last time he ever got to hold her. She wept into his shoulder for hours while he stroked her hair. Even though she was inconsolable, he tried his best to provide comfort. She eventually fell asleep, only to uncover a multitude of nightmares.  
  
Now, on the plane, she didn't even want to take over the Centre. It almost didn't seem worth it. Was it worth losing the one person she loved?  
  
Wait, loved? Did she love him? The thought caused Parker's eyes to dart around to see if anyone noticed she was sweating. She mentally nodded. Yes, she loved him. There was no doubt about that, now. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes at the regret of not finding this out before. Jarod couldn't die. Could he? Not if love conquers all. . .  
  
----------  
  
Jarod looked at the solitary Parker after he had finished recounting the plan. His heart felt a twinge of sadness that he had even brought up the drastic measure he was planning to take if things went wrong. It had cost him too much. It almost cost him the woman he loved.  
  
Yes, by now he knew that he loved her. He knew the previous night while she cried herself to sleep in his arms. He didn't say anything because he was too scared to tell her; too scared that she didn't feel the same way.  
  
In a way, though, he'd always known. He knew when he first met her that glorious day. It was the only reason he was ever thankful for being in the Centre when he was. As far as he could see, there were only two explanations of why his "imprisonment" was worth it: He met Parker, and he found of the Centre's nefarious doings so he could put a stop to them.  
  
Jarod looked at his love once more before rolling up the map and walking up to the cockpit.  
  
----------  
  
They landed just outside of Blue Cove, not wanting to attract Centre attention with their arrival. The four got in their rental car and quickly made their way towards their destination. Parker looked at the thunderheads rolling in with dread growing in the pit of her stomach. She knew that something bad would happen. And she feared for Jarod's life.  
  
----------  
  
Lyle discreetly passed a slip of paper to Angelo while pretending to berate him. The two shared a glance, and Angelo's smile was barely discernable. Lyle knew then that he was clear; Angelo knew he was genuine.  
  
After the empath left, Lyle casually walked to his predetermined meeting point. He looked at his watch. At that exact moment, the Triumvirate would be commencing their meeting.  
  
He knew he was doing the right thing. Maybe, with his sister's help, he could rebuild the Centre from the ground up, and right the wrongs that had been made.  
  
He knew that Parker still didn't completely trust him. Jarod, oddly enough, did. And that, Lyle guessed, was enough for him.  
  
----------  
  
"Okay, we know the plan. Time to split up," Jarod whispered. The group was a few miles away from the complex so as not to draw attention to themselves. Parker swallowed as her heart jumped. She had to be brave, at least for herself. With a will of steel, she forced all thoughts of Jarod's seemingly imminent death from her mind and focused on the task at hand.  
  
Sydney gave both Jarod and Parker a tight hug and then turned away. Broots saluted the both of them and moved with Syd. Jarod looked to the woman at his side.  
  
"Let's go," she murmured.  
  
----------  
  
"I don't know about this, Syd," Broots breathed in a whisper. The older man looked at him while walking casually.  
  
"It has to be done, Broots," he murmured, his eyes darting around for any sight of Sweepers.  
  
"I know," he replied, "and that's what makes it so hard."  
  
The two then moved in silence. When they reached the manhole that they were supposed to go in, they looked at each other. Sydney nodded his head slightly to indicate that Broots was to enter first. The techie did so, and Syd followed. Soon, they were shin-deep in a slimy muck. They followed the tunnel until it led to a similar manhole on SL-27.  
  
----------  
  
Parker and Jarod fought to make their way through the weeds and undergrowth. He looked at her and felt a stab at his heart. He knew that his plan would probably have to be implemented. The Triumvirate wouldn't give up without a fight.  
  
They made their way in silence, soon coming up on their point of entry. The two shared a glance, then Jarod entered first. Parker followed closely, keeping her finger on the trigger. She kept her eyes alert for any activity other than their own. After five long minutes, they were in.  
  
----------  
  
Angelo met up with Sydney and Broots and led them through the ventilation system to the power station. Broots then stepped forward and sat down at the computer terminal. He cracked his fingers before leaning forward. His fingers tentatively hovered over the keys for a moment, then flew, entering in the codes that would shut the power down.  
  
----------  
  
Jarod and Parker quietly and efficiently went through the maze of ventilation shafts until they reached the meeting room. Jarod then lightly tapped out his signal to Lyle, who was waiting nearby. They watched until they saw the door burst open.  
  
----------  
  
Broots paused his typing and mentally recounted what he had entered, then poised one finger over the shift key. Closing his eyes and pursing his lips, he pressed it.  
  
----------  
  
The lights went out. Jarod and Parker took their cue and swung the vent cover down. They simultaneously jumped from their hiding places. Within moments, the power was restored, and the lights revealed a very frightened group.  
  
"Angel?" Mr. Parker asked incredulously, not quite certain of what was happening.  
  
"I'm not your angel anymore, Daddy," she gritted out, training her gun on him. "Don't move," she hissed. Raines began to stand, but was stopped by Jarod's gun aimed at his oxygen tank.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jarod mused. "Just obey orders and sit down." Raines, surprisingly, did as he was told and sat. Jarod then looked at each member of the meeting. "Here's what's going to happen," he said authoritatively, "Each of you are going to sign these contracts that relinquish all control of the Centre over to me." He glanced at Lyle, who produced a thick stack of papers. He dropped them onto the glass conference table, and they landed with a thud.  
  
"You think we're just going to give up our corporation to someone that we created?" snorted Mr. Parker, his ire clearly showing. Jarod's eyes glanced up momentarily, as if he were thinking the issue over.  
  
"Yeah," he drawled slowly, slightly jabbing the gun in Mr. Parker's direction. "You will find that there are ink pens in front of you. Just pass the contracts around, and each of you sign one. Now," he ordered.  
  
After hesitating for a moment, Mr. Parker reluctantly grabbed the stack of papers, pulled a packet from the top, and passed the rest around. He began to read over it, then looked up at Jarod. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, his look that of a petulant child. Jarod leaned forward.  
  
"Why do you think?" he replied. "You stole my life from me, and from a multitude of other men, women, and children. So now, I steal yours from you." Mr. Parker then looked to his daughter.  
  
"Michaela, please," he begged, using her first name for the first time ever, "Don't do this."  
  
"You're a Parker, Daddy," she said with ice dripping from her words, "Parkers don't beg, do they? Sign," she ordered forcefully, yet quietly. He slowly went for the pen. Then, in one fluid movement, he pulled something from his pocket. In an instant, a gunshot rang out in the room and Jarod fell to the ground, a patch of red spreading on his middle.  
  
----------  
  
Broots and Sydney had been listening to the exchange happening in the upper levels with their headpieces. When the gunshot cracked, there was complete silence. The two men held their breath. One whispered word, however, caused their breath to leave them in a rush.  
  
"Refuge."  
  
----------  
  
"No!!" Parker shouted. Without blinking, she took aim and squeezed the trigger three times, sending three bullets into her father's head. She then turned and fired her gun at Raines he slumped to the ground, rasping his last breath. Lyle took action and shot at the other members while Parker knelt by Jarod's side. Tears fell from her eyes as she stroked his sweat- soaked forehead.  
  
"You. . .you have to leave," he whispered. Parker shook her head.  
  
"No. No, I won't leave you. You're coming with me," she whispered, her voice breaking. Jarod worked to lift his arm, and he placed a bloody hand to her pale cheek. Parker met his eyes and whispered, "I love you."  
  
Jarod's eyes closed, and his hand fell from her cheek. 


	18. Bring Me to Life

Life Or Death  
  
By Samantha  
  
Part 20: Bring Me to Life  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note: How have you guys been? Did you like that last chapter? Did it seem too rushed? I need feedback, because it was my first real attempt at suspenseful-action-y kind of. . .thing. Well, I don't know about you, but I want to see how it all turns out. ( ~~Bethe  
  
----------  
  
"Lyle!" Parker cried out, tears flowing freely down her face. Hearing his name being called, Lyle lowered his gun and ran to his sister's side. She was pressing her hands hard to Jarod's middle, trying desperately to slow the bleeding. "We've got less than five minutes," she said with a calm that she didn't feel. Lyle looked at her.  
  
"Take off your jacket." She did as she was told, and then Lyle took it and wrapped it around Jarod's midsection as a temporary tourniquet. "I'll take him; you lead the way. We need to alert everyone about the bomb." With that, he hefted the unconscious man into his arms and stood up.  
  
Parker wiped her face before opening the door. She held up her gun and headed for the nearest exit. "Everyone out!" she shouted. "There's a bomb in the building! You have less than four minutes before it blows!"  
  
Naturally, when one cries "bomb", the people go a running. This situation was no different. People scattered everywhere. It looked like a drug bust gone bad. Parker's shoulder repeatedly jammed into members of the fleeing mass, each impact causing her to dread the following day--if there would be one.  
  
Within a minute that seemed like hours, the three reached the doors. Lyle went into a sprint, an amazing feat for someone holding a man who was heavier than he. Parker followed closely behind, taking heaving breaths.  
  
Suddenly, the air became deadly still. Time seemed to stop. Then, the force of the blast sent Lyle and Parker flying through the air.  
  
She landed with a grunt, her hand immediately going to her abdomen. She heard Lyle hit a few seconds later with a similar grunt. Parker sat up, slightly dazed. She knew her hair had been singed, because she could smell it.  
  
"Lyle? You okay?" she called out. A few moments went by.  
  
"Yeah," he groaned. Parker got up almost drunkenly, her equilibrium somewhat off, and staggered to where he was. She dropped to her knees beside the still form of her love. She sat back on her heels as reality rushed back to her.  
  
"Oh, God. Syd. . .and-and Broots. . .and Angelo--they--"  
  
"Are right here," Sydney finished behind her. She jumped at the sound of his voice, then turned and looked up at him. She stood, then touched his face, as if she needed verification that he was real. Then, she wrapped her arms around him. Sydney returned the hug, looking to Lyle with worry-filled eyes.  
  
"He's losing a lot of blood, Syd," Lyle remarked, the same worry etched on his face.  
  
"We gotta go," Broots murmured anxiously. "The cops are coming."  
  
----------  
  
Parker awoke to soft sunlight on her face. She stretched, then winced as she felt her shoulder pull. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in her room, in Oregon. She would have thought it all to be a dream had she not felt the pain in her shoulder just moments earlier.  
  
"Lyle!" she called as she got out of bed and walked to the door. "Sydney! Broots!" She made her way downstairs and followed her nose into the kitchen, where some glorious smells were drifting from.  
  
"Hey. Good morning, sunshine," Lyle remarked.  
  
"If I'm sunshine, you're the tooth fairy," she grumbled. "Where's the coffee?" Broots pointed and hid a smile.  
  
"How are you feeling, Parker?"  
  
"Every time I move my shoulder, I feel like I've been hit by a Mack truck. Other than that, I'm just a little bit sore everywhere." A look entered her eyes. "How's Jarod?" she whispered, her tone unsure. The three men looked at each other before Sydney answered.  
  
"He's alive, but barely. He lost a lot of blood. I can' really say what the outcome will be, but he's fighting. I think if he makes it through the next 48 hours, he should recover." Parker nodded.  
  
"I'm going to see him."  
  
"He's not awake, Sis," Lyle put in.  
  
"It doesn't matter," she replied calmly.  
  
----------  
  
Parker sighed as she let her tears fall unchecked. He looked so small, so helpless. So dead.  
  
She shivered at the thought, then shoved it out of her mind. She covered one of his hands with her own, then rested her head right next to it.  
  
"What do I do now?" she whispered chokingly. Suddenly, a feeling of déjà vu washed over her. She remembered back to a time, in the great state of Montana, where she had rested her head on Jarod's bed and cried. Then, he had woken up. She didn't dare hope for the same result this time. She knew better.  
  
"Jarod," she whispered as she looked at his beautiful face, "you have to get better. You can't leave me alone. Not now. I love you. I need you. The baby. . ." her voice faltered. "The baby needs you. You can't die like everyone else I've loved. You're the exception." She clenched his hand in her fist and dropped her head to the sheets. She sobbed mournfully.  
  
Angelo watched from the doorway, tears in his own eyes. He moved forward and placed his hands on Parker's shoulders. He began to sob as well, for the amount of sorrow she held was too great for him to contain.  
  
Parker then turned and embraced her childhood friend, and they cried together.  
  
----------  
  
"Sis," Lyle addressed her. It was just the two of them in the den.  
  
"Yeah." She looked him in the eyes. He shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Wow, this is difficult for me," he whispered, his eyes downcast. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the hell I've put you through over the years. And, I'm sorry that it took me this long to start acting civilly towards you." He forced his eyes to meet hers. Parker simply nodded.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. Then she added, "I'm sorry I never gave you a chance." She stood up and pulled her brother into her arms. For a moment, he stood stiff with surprise. Then he wrapped his arms around her as well. They stood that way for a long time, both crying.  
  
"Isn't this a wonderful sight," Sydney commented from the doorway, causing both of them to pull apart and hastily wipe at their eyes. "It warms my heart to see the two of you working together, instead of against each other."  
  
Parker sniffed, then nodded. She murmured, "Excuse me," and walked out of the room.  
  
----------  
  
Two days later, Parker was walking out of her obstetrician's office. She had just had her regular check-up, and everything was going along fine. In fact, the doctor could already tell what sex the baby was. However, Parker didn't want to know. She wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
Even though she was happy that the baby was okay, especially after what happened a few days ago, she was still in a somber mood. Today she would know whether the man she loved would live or die.  
  
Throughout the drive back home, thoughts of gloom and doom prevailed her awareness. She drove on autopilot, her mind not really paying attention. She reached the house and walked in the doorway.  
  
She knew that if Jarod died, she would spend the rest of her life alone. She loved only one man, and he was unconscious upstairs.  
  
Parker dropped her purse and keys in the kitchen. She could hear movement in the den, so that's where she went.  
  
What she saw caused her to stop breathing completely.  
  
Her heart resumed it's beating as her mind comprehended the sight in front of her. Gripping tightly to the arm of a chair was Jarod. He was still pale and weak, but he was standing. And awake!  
  
A trembling hand went to her mouth and her knees began to shake.  
  
----------  
  
Jarod smiled as wide as he could manage. Just the sight of her caused his heart to pump dangerously fast.  
  
"Jarod," she whispered finally. She walked toward him and embraced him fiercely. He caught his balance and wrapped his arms around her as well. He held the back of her head with one hand. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her warm and inviting scent. Neither said anything for a long time. Then Jarod pulled away slightly so he could look into her eyes. He framed her face with both of his hands while drawing her closer until their lips met. Parker returned the kiss. Then they broke it, and she sighed gently. Jarod tilted his head, memorizing every shade of blue in her eyes.  
  
"I love you," he whispered while touching the tip of her nose.  
  
"Oh, Jarod," she whispered back, tears streaming down her face. "I love you, too."  
  
A wave of dizziness then passed over Jarod. Parker led him to the couch and helped him sit.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked quietly with a chiding tone to her words. Jarod smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I've been awake for a few hours, and my limbs have been cramping."  
  
"Does Syd know you're up and about?" she asked.  
  
"No. They all went out to eat tonight. Only Angelo is here, but he's asleep."  
  
"Not sleep more," came a voice from the doorway, startling them both. There stood Angelo with rumpled hair and a grin as big as Texas. "Angelo happy!" He walked over and gave Jarod a huge hug. Jarod grimaced in pain, but laughed as well. He patted the boyish-man on the back.  
  
"Thanks, Angelo." Angelo then pulled back and became serious. He took one of Jarod's hands and one of Parker's and put them together.  
  
"Marry. Must marry." Then he placed his other hand on Parker's abdomen while looking at Jarod. "Care your baby." Jarod nodded.  
  
"Yes, I will take care of the baby like it were my own." Angelo frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Understand," he said more deliberately, "care *your* baby." Jarod and Parker looked at each other. Surprisingly, they both smiled, then laughed. Parker hugged Angelo tightly.  
  
"Is it really ours?" she asked, barely containing her joy.  
  
"Jarod Daddy," Angelo replied. Jarod let out a whoop and would have gotten up and danced around had he not had the pesky hindrance of recently receiving a bullet to the stomach.  
  
"What's all the ruckus?" came Lyle's voice from the foyer. The three men stopped in the den doorway at the sight of Jarod on the couch.  
  
"You should be in bed," reprimanded Sydney, a stern look on his face.  
  
"Oh, worry about that later, Freud," Parker giggled. "We just got the best news."  
  
"What news?" asked Broots. Parker and Jarod looked at each other.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby," Jarod blurted out, a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Don't tell me the Centre gave you a uterus and inseminated you too?" asked Lyle sarcastically.  
  
"No," Jarod replied. Then he looked at the woman seated next to him with a look of nothing other than pure, unadulterated love. "Parker's carrying my child."  
  
----------  
  
The ceremony was simple. The bride, of course, was stunning and breathtaking. The groom could only think of how beautiful she was. All who were in attendance could plainly see that they were in love.  
  
As the day wore on, Jarod couldn't help but think that this day wouldn't have been possible without the help of two very important people. Then an idea popped into his head; an idea that he wouldn't act on right away. His family needed to be found first.  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


	19. Epilogue Part 1

Life Or Death  
  
By Samantha  
  
Part 21: Epilogue Part One  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note: HA! You all thought it was over, didn'tcha? Well, you're wrong! :P Haha. It's not quite over yet. We still have the epilogue to get through *grins wickedly*. Anywho, let's not delay any longer. ~~Bethe  
  
----------  
  
"Jarod, we're in the middle of the God-forsaken desert. I don't think this is right." Parker flipped through the various maps of cities in New Mexico in the front seat of their van.  
  
"I don't know," Jarod replied, looking out all the windows carefully. "This seems right." Parker sighed as she stopped at a page and searched it.  
  
"Horses," she mumbled. "The name had something to do with horses. . ." She paused briefly. "Aha!" she shouted, causing her two year old daughter in the back seat to awaken. Parker looked back at the cry of indignance. "Sorry, Libby," she added quietly. "Stallion's Gate. You were right, dearest. We're on the right track," she directed to Jarod. He looked over at the woman he loved and winked almost imperceptibly. She chuckled deeply before turning her attention to the landscape passing by.  
  
"Jarod?" asked a sleepy Broots, who had woken up when Libby did.  
  
"Yes, Eddie?" Jarod replied, now using the more familiar first name. Broots had practically become one of the family. Surprisingly, Jarod had developed a strong bond with the man. And Eddie was making progress himself; he had improved his self-esteem. He no longer stuttered. While he still cowered at times, he seemed more confident, to say the least.  
  
"Are we there yet?" he asked, looking directly into the rearview mirror, meeting Jarod's eyes, his expression a somber one. Jarod maintained the gaze for a few moments, then shook his head and laughed. Broots cracked a smile of his own and looked down at his daughter, who was using his chest as a pillow. She had grown so much over the past two years, yet she had remained the same loving Debbie. In the fall, she would be going off to college. He was determined to enjoy her presence while she was still around. Therefore, he brought her along on this trip.  
  
Broots then looked up and asked seriously, "So, this Sam guy, he was Jarod during those rough two weeks?"  
  
"Yeah," Jarod replied, cocking his head slightly. Broots wrinkled his brow.  
  
"I'm not sure I fully understand," he remarked.  
  
"Don't worry. We don't understand either," Parker tossed over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't understand what?" Debbie asked in a voice rusty from sleep.  
  
"What we talked about before," Eddie whispered. Debbie formed an "o" with her mouth and nodded silently.  
  
"Mama," called Libby. Parker turned around and looked her daughter in the eyes.  
  
"What is it, sweetie?"  
  
"Look-a!" the toddler exclaimed, pointing a finger out the window.  
  
There it stood: Project Quantum Leap.  
  
----------  
  
Jarod helped everyone out of the van before closing the sliding door. Before addressing them, he briefly looked at each member of the group. First, his beloved wife and their beautiful daughter. As always, his heart soared with joy whenever he looked at either of them. Today was special in his heart, because being in close proximity to PQL reminded him that probably neither one of them would be alive had it not been for one man-- no, two men. Al was just as instrumental as Sam in keeping Parker from committing suicide so many years ago.  
  
Next, he took in Broots and Debbie. The two had become very cherished friends and allies. As had Lyle, who stood about a half a foot behind them. It seemed very strange, yet somewhat normal to befriend his brother's killer. What had been an even bigger surprise was that his family, when he had found them, had welcomed Lyle into their family with open arms.  
  
Finally, Jarod's eyes rested on Sydney. His mentor had taken ill about two months after his and Parker's wedding. As a result of the sickness, Syd was now profoundly deaf. However, he accepted the blow ever so gracefully, seeing it as a way of life, not a disability. Jarod, Parker, and Lyle all proved to be quick studies, and taught Sydney American Sign Language so they all could communicate. In fact, because of this, Libby was born bilingual. Technically, ASL was her first language, because she could sign before she could speak.  
  
This was his eclectic family away from family. Whenever he found himself missing his mother, father, Emily, Ethan, or Jimmy, all he had to do was look at any one person of his makeshift family and he felt home was all the more closer.  
  
"Okay," he said, pausing while Parker stepped up to interpret for Sydney. He fought to keep a small smile from his face as he noticed Libby's eyes go straight to her mother, completely tuning everyone else out. His wife looked at him and her eyes urged him to go on. I wanted to say thanks for making this long trip with us. I know you may not understand now what this place means to us, hopefully you will, when you meet the men who saved our lives." After he had finished, he stepped back.  
  
"I also wanted to add a quick thanks. Okay, let's go," Parker spoke and signed at the same time. With an excited smile, she joined hands with Jarod, picked up her daughter, and they were off.  
  
----------  
  
Within moments, they were in. Memories immediately came rushing back over him, memories of a darker time in his life. He had felt so helpless during his stay here, but it all turned out for the better.  
  
"Hey! How did you get in here?" called out a gravelly voice from Jarod's left side. He turned and smiled.  
  
"I know a guy," he replied. Al Calavicci glared at him while their "guide" moved forward.  
  
"Sorry, Admiral, but I owe all of these guys my life," explained Sam, the former Sweeper for the Centre. Ever since its downfall, Sam had needed a job. The previous year, PQL was needing security, so Sam joined the crew and hadn't regretted it since.  
  
Al moved forward to look at the invading group. As he came closer, recognition glimmered in his eyes. "Jarod!" he called out.  
  
"In the flesh. Well, my flesh, this time," he chuckled. The older man gave Jarod a big hug and slapped him on the back. Then, Al stepped back and took in the variety of the group.  
  
"This your family?" he asked, raising a cigar to his lips. Jarod nodded slightly and turned to introduce them.  
  
"Well, Al, first, this is my wife, Michaela Parker." Parker extended her hand with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Al? You're Al?" Calavicci's eyes softened as he smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"Sure thing, sweetie," he replied in pure Calavicci fashion.  
  
"You're younger than I imagined you," she murmured with a twinkle in her eye. Al winked as Jarod moved on to the little girl by Parker's side.  
  
"This is our daughter, Libby Parker."  
  
"Hiya, cutie," Al greeted her while bending down to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Next we have Parker's twin brother, Lyle. Then, we have Eddie and Debbie Broots. You remember them, surely."  
  
"Yes, I do," Al replied solemnly as he took in the beautiful woman that Debbie had become. "You almost died, young lady," he remarked softly. Understanding dawned in Debbie's eyes as she recalled the time a Centre operative had tried to assassinate her, but Jarod had uncannily stopped him before a shot rang out. Now, she knew that it wasn't Jarod, but the Sam person that they had been discussing on the drive to New Mexico.  
  
"Finally, we have Sydney. He's like my second father. Practically the only father-figure I ever knew." Al took in the whole group one more time and nodded his welcome.  
  
"Where's Sam?" asked Parker. "I'd like to finally see his face." Al took a long drag on his cigar, then exhaled the smoke in a big puff before answering.  
  
"He's still being leaped," Al replied. "Right now, he's somewhere in Boulder, in the year 1972."  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


	20. Epilogue Part 2

Life or Death By Samantha  
  
Part 22: Epilogue Part 2  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note: So, how's it going? Well, not much of a note for this one (at least not yet. There could be another addition. You know me. . .lol.) Enjoy this next part! ~~Bethe  
  
Author's Note 2: Hehe, what did I tell you? One note of explanation: When conversations between Sydney and another person are being held, they won't be exact word for word translations, because that's not possible in sign language. Instead, they will be what is meant in the sentences. Try not to be too confused. Love ya! ~~Bethe  
  
----------  
  
"So, Jarod," Al addressed him once he, Jarod, and Broots were in a room by themselves, "I heard about the Centre. Was that your handiwork?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. Jarod lowered his head and chuckled slightly.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "I almost died in the process. But it was worth it. Now, it's a much better place."  
  
"A school for extremely talented children was a touch of genius," Al allowed.  
  
"It wasn't my idea. It was Lyle's, believe it or not. He and Parker head it up."  
  
"Your daughter, Libby, is it?" Al asked to verify. Jarod nodded, and he went on. "She's very bright. Is she going to attend the school?"  
  
"Actually, she's going now. But when she gets old enough for kindergarten, she's going to go to a public school. Parker and I are in agreement about that. We want her to have as normal of a life as possible."  
  
"Is she a pretender, like you are?" Jarod smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, that's a difficult one to answer. Yes and no." At Al's confused expression, Jarod proceeded to explain. "Understand that both Parker and I are pretenders, although my pretending muscle has been worked more than hers has. Libby can pretend, but extremely well, to the point that it's no longer pretending. We call her a Mimic. For example, her Uncle Sydney is deaf. Whenever she's around him, or whenever we're signing only, she doesn't hear anything. She tunes it all out. She basically becomes deaf. I think she's a little bit of an empath as well, because her mimicking happens only whenever she's around a person with that quality. The problem with that is that she doesn't know what her own personality is, because she's always molding hers to match others'. So, at the school, we're working with her on developing her own attitudes, personality, likes and dislikes, etcetera. She's finding it. She takes after her mother. She's bossy," Jarod finished. Broots stifled a laugh as Al smiled.  
  
----------  
  
While the three men were discussing what was going on in Jarod's life, Parker and Debbie went off to Al and Beth's living quarters to put Libby to sleep. Parker was laying her daughter down in the bed when Debbie sighed.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked, the mother in her coming to the fore. Debbie cocked her head slightly.  
  
"I wish I had a perfect relationship with a guy like you have with Jarod." Parker's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, no," she replied, shaking her head vigorously. "We're far from perfect, Debs. Both Jarod and I have a lot of baggage to sort through. We may seem perfect, but you aren't with us all the time. We still fight. See, when Jarod and I married, we made a pact never to go to bed mad. That's helped a lot with resolving things. But sometimes, I go back to the person I was before. I build a shell around me that he has to work to crack. What brought this up?" she asked, curious. Debbie's look became far- off.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, really. Maybe because with college looming in the near- future, I'm seeing myself more as an adult than a skinny kid. And adults get married. I don't know. I'm feeling very alone right now." Parker's eyes softened as she reached forward to stroke Debbie's hair.  
  
"You're not alone. You don't need a guy in your life at the moment. They're too complicated. Besides, you need to find out who you are before you can marry someone else. If you mimic everyone else, it'll never be a true commitment. Wait until you're secure in being yourself. Then, the only guy who will be worth you will love you for who you are. That's one of my favorite things about Jarod. It didn't matter if I was his childhood friend, his huntress, or his tag-along runaway, he loved me. I only want the same for you." Debbie gave a small smile. "Besides," Parker added, one corner of her mouth quirking, "If you get married now, you'll give your dad a heart attack." The two women broke into giggles before hushing themselves. They didn't want to wake Libby.  
  
----------  
  
"What are you planning?" Sydney asked in sign. Just the two of them were eating lunch in Sam Beckett's office. Jarod looked up at his mentor and sighed.  
  
"I have to help them. Sam needs to be back home," Jarod replied. Sydney nodded and looked down momentarily.  
  
"How do you plan on doing this?" Jarod looked down this time, obviously anguished. Then he looked Sydney in the eyes.  
  
"Anything that I can."  
  
----------  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Jarod ran a hand through his hair as he paced back and forth. Broots listened in while he muttered equations softly to himself. Eddie knew that this was a major stress for Jarod. The two had made great progress over the past couple of weeks, but it wasn't enough. They still didn't have the solution to retrieve Dr. Beckett. Last week, Sydney and Lyle had been sent home. Jarod was thinking about sending Libby, Debbie, and Parker as well.  
  
"Jarod?" Broots spoke up softly. The other man looked at him. Inwardly, Broots grimaced. Jarod looked ill. He'd had little sleep, something he wasn't used to of late. A few days ago, he had heard Jarod and Parker fighting again. It was a common occurrence nowadays.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked gruffly, scratching his neck.  
  
"Go to bed, Jarod," Broots replied, "You haven't slept in days. I don't think you've eaten, either. Take a rest. Go see Parker and your daughter. We'll pick this back up when you're finished." Jarod waved his hand.  
  
"I can't, Broots," he remarked, "I'm so close to figuring it out. It's like it's right on the tip of my brain, but it's stuck there. I feel like I'm moments away from dislodging it. If I sleep now, I'll lose it." Broots started to protest, but Jarod's eyes widened as a grin spread across his face. "Got it," he whispered, an eerie light entering his eyes.  
  
Immediately, two techs appeared at Jarod's side, eager expectancy showing on their faces. He whispered something in their ears, and they left in a hurry. Then he looked to Broots and said, "I need your help."  
  
----------  
  
Broots rubbed his eyes 24 hours later as he sat back from the computer console and stretched his aching back. He had been working non-stop, developing the computer program Jarod had come up with. It was finally finished. Unfortunately, there would be no time to test it. Jarod's orders were that it be implemented right away. Somehow, Broots had a feeling that Parker wouldn't like this program.  
  
It hinged on Jarod leaping into Sam first.  
  
----------  
  
"You can't do this, Jarod!" she cried out, risking waking Libby. You just might undo all that Sam has accomplished. In others' lives--and our own. There has to be another way--" She was silenced by a finger to her lips. Tears stood still in her eyes as Jarod tilted her face up so he could look at her.  
  
"There is no other way, babe. What will happen is that I leap into Sam, then they track me down and get me back. Just like that," he whispered, accentuating his point with a snap. Parker let out a shuddering breath.  
  
"What if it doesn't work that way?" Jarod closed his eyes, then opened them again.  
  
"Take care of Libby." Parker's sorrow turned to rage. She backed up and slapped him square in the face.  
  
"Why must you always have a self-sacrificial attitude?" she asked icily. "Why do you always have to be the martyr? Has it ever crossed your mind that I might need you more?" she shrieked. "That your daughter needs her father?!" Parker caught her breath. Her face crumpled as she dropped into a crouching position and covered her face in her hands, weeping desperately.  
  
Jarod lightly touched his cheek. Tears were in his eyes now, but not from the pain. He realized she was right. He knelt next to her, but his heart broke when she crawled back from him with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Parker," he choked out, crying openly now. "I would never hurt you," he whispered. He reached out to touch her face, but dropped his hand when she flinched. He exhaled short, panting breaths in disbelief at their situation. He held his head in his hands and let the sobs shake his whole body. After a few moments, he heard a sniffle behind him, then a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked his wife in the face. Before he could say anything, she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him fiercely. A choked-up relieved sound escaped his throat as he returned the embrace. They cried onto each other's shoulders for a long time.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Parker finally managed, resting her forehead on his.  
  
"No," he replied as he brought both hands up to the sides of her head, "I'm sorry. Parker," he whispered, "If you don't want me to go, just tell me, and I won't." She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I don't want you to go, but you have to," she replied quietly. "For Sam," she continued, pulling back to look her husband in the eyes. Jarod didn't say anything for a long time.  
  
"I love you," he remarked finally.  
  
"Oh, Jarod, I love you, too," she reciprocated, her voice catching in her throat, before melding her lips with his. Libby's crying, however, interrupted the two before they could deepen their kiss any further.  
  
"I'll get her," Jarod murmured, his lips still touching Parker's. He gave her one quick peck on the mouth before attending to his daughter. Parker watched him leave, then covered her mouth and nose with her hands and took some deep breaths. She could only hope Jarod would get back safe.  
  
----------  
  
"Jarod, are you sure you want to do this?" Al asked for the umpteenth time. Jarod, dressed in a white Fermi suit, shot him a look so reminiscent of Sam that Al shivered. The two were in front of the Accelerating Chamber. Al started spouting off instructions when Jarod turned and saw his wife and daughter behind him. He smiled and walked off, leaving Al waving his cigar in the air, explaining the process to no one.  
  
"Jarod, you be careful," Parker whispered, hugging him fiercely. "Libby expects you back in no time." Jarod stroked her face and placed his hand on his daughter's back.  
  
"I love you both," he stated. "I'll see you soon." He planted a kiss on the top of Libby's head, then turned his gaze to Parker. He drew her face to his and kissed her soundly. "I love you, Chaela," he whispered the endearment once more. Then he turned and walking into the Accelerator. Broots gave him a thumbs up, and pulled the switch. An amazingly strong wind gusted and electric blue light filled the room.  
  
Then Jarod vanished.  
  
----------  
  
Sam Beckett opened his eyes after the blue haze disappeared and blinked at the sight before him. - This is familiar, - he thought to himself, - this. . .this is Quantum Leap! -  
  
"Sam!" called out a familiar gravelly voice. Sam turned slightly and saw Al running towards him, customary cigar in hand. "It worked!"  
  
"What worked?" he asked, confused. He looked around the room. Many were familiar faces, but some weren't registering. "Where's Gooshie?" Al's expression turned grave.  
  
"He died about a year ago. I'd told you, but your swiss-cheesed mind probably won't let you remember." Sam would have commented, but his eyes fell on the woman holding a child. His brow furrowed in concentration, then recognition showed in his eyes.  
  
"Miss Parker?" The woman smiled and walked forward.  
  
"Yes, Sam," she answered, "It's me. Two years older, but it's me." Sam smiled this time and took in the toddler in her arms.  
  
"And who is this beautiful young lady?" he asked bending to look the child in the eyes.  
  
"This is Libby. My daughter, and Jarod's." Sam straightened slowly, then grinned.  
  
"Took my advice, eh?" he asked with a slight wink. "Where is he, by the way? I'd like to meet him." Parker took in a sharp breath as she looked to Al for answers.  
  
"Uh, Sam," he began, scratching his head, "Jarod leaped into you so you could come back home." Sam looked back at Parker.  
  
"We wanted to express our thanks to you, but when we found out you were still being leaped, Jarod went into overdrive." He laughed incredulously.  
  
"We have to bring him back," He looked around and saw who he was searching for. "Ah, Broots, let's get to work."  
  
"Actually, Sir, Jarod's got the program up and ready. We just need to activate it, a-and he should be back in no time." Sam stared dumbly at Broots for a few moments.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked finally. "Do it." Eddie moved back to the computer console and typed in a few codes that would prep the program.  
  
"Dr. Beckett," Ziggy interrupted.  
  
"You can welcome me back later, Zig," Sam replied. The parallel-hybrid computer scoffed slightly.  
  
"While it is wonderful to have you back, Doctor," Ziggy's smooth voice purred, "There is one thing you should be aware of."  
  
"You can tell me when we get Jarod back." Broots poised his finger above the enter button and waited for Sam's go.  
  
"Sir," Ziggy said nonchalantly, "I just thought you would like to know that if the retrieval program is run at this time, Project Quantum Leap will experience a power failure, rendering the attempt to bring Jarod back useless." Broots pushed the enter button before Ziggy was finished with her litany, not really paying any attention to what she was saying. A low- pitched groan came out of her right before the lights went out, leaving the room in complete darkness.  
  
"Oh, boy," came Sam's voice. 


	21. Epilogue Part 3

Life or Death  
  
Part 23: Epilogue Part 3  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note: I just wanted to express my sincere thanks to all who have reviewed this fic. It's not over just yet, but I keep experiencing the feeling that it soon will be (because it will be finished soon). And then I'll have to say goodbye to the characters I've created. But that's okay. I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to get back to this fic. So many others have been screaming my name, and this one got put on the backburner. So, without any further ado, here's the next part of the epilogue. ~~Bethe  
  
Author's Note 2: Hi all. Again, I want to say thanks to you who have stuck with me. We're in the homestretch. One more epilogue chapter after this one, and it's finished. I'm so sorry I haven't written in so long, but my muses went on indefinite strike. I think one came back to see how I was doing, and he helped me along for this chapter. Oh, I also want to let you know that the original author of Life or Death, SpaceCadet, is wishing to resume the series where she left off. So, hopefully we'll see something by her sometime soon. I'm interested to see where she takes it. I love you all!!! Thanks for reading! ~~Bethe  
  
----------  
  
"What do you mean, 'Oh, boy'?" Parker asked coldly. In the dark, Sam's nervous chuckles could be heard.  
  
"Well," he began, "Jarod leaping must've drained the system of too much power. Because of the shortage. . .we can't get Jarod back with the program he'd originally developed. We've lost him." Sam heard Parker mutter a few profane words before Libby started to cry.  
  
"It's okay, sweetie. Shush, it's okay."  
  
"Al," Sam addressed his friend, "get the power back on."  
  
----------  
  
"Miss Parker, maybe you should go home," Verbena Beeks suggested soothingly.  
  
"No," Parker whispered, massaging her temples with her thumb and middle finger. "I have to be here when he gets back."  
  
"Miss Parker," Verbena said after a few moments, "you're a wreck."  
  
Parker's hand dropped to the marble-topped table, her wedding ring cracking loudly against the surface. "Don't you play psychiatrist with me," she ordered in an icy monotone. "I will stay here until my husband returns. End of discussion."  
  
"Why don't you just rest? It's been a very trying day for you, and already you're becoming short with me. You don't want to frighten Libby, do you?"  
  
Parker said nothing more, but sighed and got up. She left the conference room with head up and shoulders back, but her gait was one of defeat. Dr. Beeks watched the proud woman go, and shook her head to herself. That Parker woman was made of very strong stuff indeed.  
  
----------  
  
The computer room was dark, with the exception of the blue glow of a screen. Eddie Broots sat in front of that screen, hunched over with his head resting on the space of table beside the keyboard. He was muttering something under his breath, and he would twitch every few moments.  
  
A woman tentatively approached the sleeping man. She tapped his back lightly, but he gave no response. She stepped a little closer and asked, "Mr. Broots?" He didn't wake up, so she repeated, "Mr. Broots?" a little louder.  
  
With that, he jumped violently and exclaimed, "Mr. Wiggles!" before opening his eyes. He lifted his head, wiped the drool from the right corner of his mouth, and turned to address who had woken him up.  
  
The woman before him was giggling slightly. The light of the computer screen gave her an ethereal glow. She ducked her head, then lifted it and extended her hand. "Hi," she said softly with a slight southern drawl. "I'm Sammy Jo Fuller, but you can call me Sammy Jo." She gave him a smile that cleared his head of all thought for a brief moment.  
  
After a dead silence, Broots shook his head and said, "I-I-My name is Broots. E-Eddie Broots." He took her hand and shook it before quickly releasing it.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Broots," she said in a soft, warm tone. "Dr. Beckett's told me so much about you." She smiled again.  
  
"H-he did?" he stammered. He wondered why he was acting this way after so long. He'd just met this woman, yet he was reduced to a stuttering mess around her. For a brief moment, he took in her appearance. Her light red hair fell around her shoulders in a mop of curls and her eyes were a penetrating green. She looked more like she belonged on the set of a movie, not tucked away in some underground lab.  
  
"Yes," she affirmed. "I was assigned to help you out with writing the new retrieval program. Dr. Beckett has already developed a basic idea of what he thinks might work. I have it with me now, if you want to give it a try."  
  
Eddie blinked to wake himself up and then nodded.  
  
----------  
  
Sammy Jo rubbed her eyes 12 hours later. This wasn't working. Dr. Beckett's theories made sense on paper, but they didn't pan out in practice. She turned to look at her partner, and caught him in mid-yawn. She smiled to herself and glanced down at her feet. She liked him already, which spoke volumes. Sammy Jo was usually one tough cookie, and didn't fall easily. But this man had stolen her heart the moment she had first seen him asleep at his computer station. In their breaks throughout the day, she'd met his daughter as well. They were a darling, even if small, family.  
  
Before she had zoned out too far, Sammy Jo caught where her thoughts were heading and reined them in. She turned back to Eddie Broots and said wearily, "I'm all out of ideas." She covered her eyes with her hands as it hit her. "We may never get Jarod back."  
  
Broots, whose previous train of thought had been almost identical to Sammy's, shifted to face her and took her hands in his own. Pushing away the shock at his sudden courage, he said softly, "Don't think that way. We'll get him back." He kept both of her hands in his left one, and moved his right hand to brush some flyaway curls from her face. "I promise," he said gravely while looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
After a few moments, Sammy Jo realized how close they were and self- consciously looked down. Broots looked down as well, but caught sight of her lips first. Feeling more like a man in that moment than he ever had in his life, he pressed his palm flush against her soft cheek and pulled her toward him. Their lips met for a few agonizingly brief moments before they both pulled away and looked each other in the eyes.  
  
"That was. . .nice," she murmured, a coy little smile turning her lips upward.  
  
Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Nice?" he asked, almost huskily.  
  
"You know what I mean," she began softly, but was interrupted by his lips on hers once more, and a soft noise escaped from her throat. Broots slid the hand that had previously been on her cheek to the back of her head, and brought his left hand to join the other one. She brought her now-free hands up to grasp his shoulders. The kiss deepened, yet remained slow and tender.  
  
After a few moments more, however, they broke apart and looked each other in the eyes once more. "Wow," Sammy Jo whispered breathlessly. "How long have I known you?"  
  
Broots chuckled, just as breathlessly, and murmured, "Does it really matter? I feel like I've known you my whole life."  
  
"I seem to have that effect on people," she replied softly. "But while I would love to sit here and discuss where we go from here, we have a pretender to retrieve."  
  
Broots nodded with a lazy smile and released the beautiful woman across from him. Then he rolled his chair next to hers and they began to reread what they had down so far. They were close; he could taste it. And they would get Jarod back. Broots prided himself in keeping his promises. 


End file.
